Save Me
by adge35
Summary: After Earl Ciel Phantomhive passed away, his family migrated to the Americas. Years later, long in the Phantomhive line, was born a girl given the same name as Ciel because of the remarkable resemblance between her ancestor and herself. When a mischeivous cab driver comes along, will he save her from her inner demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So...I don't know how often I'll be working on this. Hopefully everyday, but we'll see. Please enjoy this little fanfic I'm writing about Black Butler. So-o-o-o, yeah! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Overall, it was a nice day outside. I thought about the little things in life and appreciated them while I was at it. My name's Ciel Phantomhive. I'm a girl and my family migrated to America after my ancestor died. I was named after that ancestor. He was also Ciel Phantomhive and since I look very, _very _similar to him, I was also named that. My hair hadn't grown past this short, boy-ish looking length, but I didn't care.

My mother had abandoned me when I was a baby, taking my father along with her. She was a...well...let's call her a drug addict. She had kind of spoiled the Phantomhive name by getting into Heroin and dragging my father into it as well. I still loved them, though...no matter how much of a waste of time they thought I was.

Being the only person in my school with a British accent, I didn't have many friends. Except for Alois Trancy. Alois was also named after her male ancestor, but didn't really like that. Her ancestor and my ancestor were in a life-long quarrel. This quarrel was so big that even their butlers would get into it. What a shame.

"CIEL! TIME TO GET TO THAT PIECE OF SHIT SCHOOL!" Alois screamed at the top of her lungs and then laughed softly. I smiled a bit.

"I'm coming!"

I pulled on my black converse and got my worn-out book bag. I now lived with my GodMother, Sheran. She wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she wasn't the most cruel. I was on good terms with her and, as long as we stayed out of each other's way, we would be fine. Alois also lived with me. She had lost her parents to a drunk driver, poor girl. She adored her parents.

I rushed down the stairs and yelled at Sheran my goodbyes. "JUST DON'T GET INTO JAIL!" Sheran yelled back and I giggled a little.

Alois, Sheran, and I lived in a bi-i-i-ig house with a dog and two cats. Our house was honestly too big for us. We would've done fine with a little villa, but no-o-o, Sheran had to have space. Alois and I walked out the front gates to our...mansion, I should say, and waited for our cab driver.

"Did you hear that Sheran hired us two new cab drivers?" Alois said, smiling a little.

"Why two?"

She shrugged. "I dunno...but Sheran said they were cute."

I looked over at Alois who was jumping a little with excitement. Holding her shoulders down, I said, "Don't be so excited...they're just drivers."

"Don't be so gloomy. You needa brighten up a little." Alois said happily.

"I am bright! I just don't like half of the fake-ass bitches in this world. Excuse moi for having self-pride."

Just then, the cab pulled up and we climbed in. I shuffled through the previous night's homework and came across some Algebra that I didn't finish. Shit. I looked up and found that we were already parked in the school's lot, but we were a good twenty minutes early. Alois shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took occasional glances at the driver in the passenger seat. I guess Sheran wasn't kidding when she said they were cute. They were both tall and lean with pale skin and raven-colored hair. Quite handsome.

"Hello ladies." The driver in the passenger seat said politely.

"H-Hi." I said and then silently cussed myself for being so shy.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is Claude Faustus. We will not only be your cab drivers, but also your protectors. Madam Sheran is quite worried about you young ones running the streets alone." The driver said.

Sebastian looked at me through the mirror and I stiffened. His eyes weren't normal. They were burgundy red. Strange. And, well this was good I think, he had a British accent like Alois and I. Claude hadn't said much though, just stared out the window the whole time. Suddenly, I got a very sharp pain in my stomach and I keeled over. This had always happened since I was mobbed by a group of cheerleaders who kicked me multiple times in the stomach. Wonderful.

"Ciel? Is it that again?" Alois asked calmly, rubbing my back.

I nodded and gritted my teeth. I looked up and saw that Claude had actually turned to Sebastian and they were having a silent agreement. "How would you two like a day from school?" Claude's voice was deep and masculine like Sebastian's, but had a certain ring to it.

"Really? That would be amazing!" Alois said in her normal excited tone.

The car started and I laid down on the seat. The pain was lasting longer than normally, but I was distracted when my right eye started burning. I hissed in a breath and held my eye. I didn't know what was happening and I sure as hell wasn't going to admit to the pain. Eventually, I passed out because the pain was so unbearable. I woke up and saw Sebastian leaning over me. I was laying in my bed, but my eye felt better. I realized I had completely lost vision in that eye and freaked out momentarily.

"Calm down, Ciel. Here, put this on." Sebastian held out a black eyepatch and I took it slowly. What the hell?! I wasn't going to wear a _eyepatch! _

I got up and ran to my bathroom. I lifted up my band and looked at my eye. It had changed purple and had some sort of pentagram in it. I didn't believe in demons or Hell, though. So...why would I have _that _on my eye? This didn't make any sense. I prayed that I was dreaming. Heh. Me...praying...HA! Yeah...praying to a God that I didn't believe in.

"Shocked, yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh...what _is _this?" I asked. "Well...it's your...mark." Sebastian replied.

I turned to him in shock. He took the eyepatch out of my hand and tied it around my head. He smirked, looking intently at me. "You look even more like your ancestor now." He remarked.

"How'd you know what Ciel looked like?"

"Let's just say I have my references and experiences. So...are you feeling up to a day of fun?" Sebastian said with a closed-eye smile.

"No. I'm going to bed." I said, turning on my heels just to be caught by the shoulders by Sebastian.

"Now, now, young one. Don't be so gloomy. Brighten up." There's no way he would've known that Alois had said that earlier. Was it coincidence? Fate? I didn't know. I just knew that Sebastian was an extraordinary cab driver and I wasn't going to lose him so easily.

I smiled a little and looked up at him. "Okay." I would go along with him for now and see what else he had to offer. Maybe he might tell me some information that I would find useful in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian led me down the stairs with his arm around my shoulder. I was a little uncomfortable, given the fact that I was wobbly seeing out of one eye and having to lean on Sebastian. Sheran came over to us with a bright smile and pinched Sebastian's cheek, which I thought was hilarious. "You guys have fun now. Keep them safe you cute little boy!"

"I will, Ms. Helms." He replied with a closed-eye smile. Was that his thing?

I continued to walk outside and tried to smile, but, I found that I _couldn't _smile. No longer did I own the _ability_ to smile. That kind of upset me because I always smiled at Alois. Tears welded up in the backs of my eyes, but I forced them down. I haven't cried since I was six and I wasn't going to start now.

"Ciel! Are you alright? What happened to your eye?" Alois ran over to me and hugged me. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me.

"I'm fine." I smiled a little, happy to know I could. "I just...um...lost my vision. For good. But, I'm okay."

Alois hugged me tighter and began to cry. I held her tight and told her to stop crying. "You're just going to embarrass yourself, sh-h." I whispered quietly in her ear. To my amazement, Claude walked over and took Alois in his arms. I didn't think Claude had much emotion, but I could tell he cared about her.

My mouth opened slightly, forming words that wouldn't come out. Sebastian led me over to one of two cars and helped me in. "We're going to get to know each other today. You and I will go in this car...Claude and Alois will go in the other. Does that sound okay?" I nodded silently and stared out the window.

After a few minutes of driving, my hand reached up to feel the eyepatch. I didn't like seeing out of one eye, but it would just have to work. How could my sight just...disappear? It made no logical sense whatsoever. I needed some kind of root to grasp about this, but, by the looks of it, I wouldn't get one any time soon.

"Is something on your mind, Ciel?" Sebastian cut off my thoughts, breaking the silence.

"No." I said. I was ashamed that my voice sounded so much like a high-pitched guy's voice.

"We both know that's a lie, Ciel. Don't try to lie to me, you won't get anywhere."

I sighed a little and looked at him. "Fine...there is something bothering me. How could I just lose vision like that? I mean, is it a trait in my family? The earlier Ciel Phantomhive had an eyepatch, and so did his son, and his son, and my father. But, why am I getting it?"

"Maybe it's because you're the only child? The first-born?"

"I don't know." I put my head in my hands. "I guess this won't be so bad once I get used to it."

Sebastian pulled onto a sandy parking lot and I realized that we were at a river. The rivers around here had sand around the banks, like beaches. Sebastian got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a cooler, chairs, and a bag. A few moments later, a car pulled in next to ours and Claude stepped out, doing the same thing. I motioned to Alois through the window to get out and run, which I was going to do, too.

Alois and I met up at the banks of the river and continued to run. "Why do you want to run away?" Alois asked, huffing.

"Because, God knows what they want from two teenage girls."

"But, they just pulled out a couple of items that you would use at a beach. What's so bad?"

I stop running and looked at her. "Alois, you know I have trust issues. I can't just meet a new cab driver and think he's okay and he won't try anything. He has to gain my trust."

"Well, you have to give him that chance. Claude is really nice, and somewhat funny, too. I didn't think I would get any emotion from him, but I did. I calmly gained his trust."

I sat down in front of a tree trunk and hugged my knees to myself. I didn't want to cry, but I had no other choice. Tears silently streamed down my cheeks, wetting my jeans. I couldn't stand this feeling. Why was Alois so trusting of them? How come I couldn't give into them so easily? Why couldn't I just loosen up? Brighten up?

_"H-h-h-h." _I breathed out.

Alois had left, probably wanting to go get Sebastian. A couple of minutes later, I heard soft footsteps approaching me, but I refused to look up. I heard a purr and then felt a cat rubbing up against my legs. I picked up the cat and held it on my lap. It was black with brown tips on the ears. She was a beauty.

"Beautiful, yes?" Sebastian sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Why can you not give me a chance, Ciel?"

"Because when I give someone a chance, they always abandon me." I replied, more tears forming.

"Alois didn't abandon you."

"But that's different. She's been there for me ever since I met her."

Sebastian hugged me tighter. Why was he hugging me? "I'll be there for you. Not just because it's my job, but because I want to."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Of course. After all...I've been helping out your family for quite sometime." Sebastian chuckled.

We sat there like that for a while and I realized that maybe I should trust him. I mean, he did help me out by giving me an eyepatch...and he didn't make me go to school like my old driver, Tanaka, did. My feelings were all jumbled up and were coming out in the tears. I guess that crying was okay sometimes and that I would always have a couple of people there for me who cared.


	3. Chapter 3

_'I am a demon. Believe me, listen to me. Who am I, Ciel? Who are you speaking with? A demon.'_

_'That can't be.'_

_'I'm a demon, Ciel.'_

I shot up in my bed, gasping for air. What was happening to me? Who was I talking to in my dream? And, most importantly, why were they telling me that they were a demon? I didn't believe in demons, angels, Heaven, or Hell. All of it, to me, was just a story that someone had made up. I got up and walked into my bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. I stared at my uncovered eye through my bangs and saw the purple-pink glow that it had.

Suddenly, a dark, tall figure appeared behind me. I was frozen with shock and fear. The figure held up its hand, which had a marking on it. The marking was the exact same pentagram-looking thing that was on my eye...except this one was glowing red. I gasped as a voice spoke to me. "We are connected, young one."

I whirled around and flipped on the light to see Sebastian staring at me from the doorway. "I'm a demon. I thought I'd come out sooner rather than later. Alois has already become suspicious of Claude."

"B-But...I don't believe in demons." I stammered, my mouth dry.

"Well isn't that ironic? I guess I'm going to have to prove it to you." With that, Sebastian's eyes glowed pink and the pupils became thin slits.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my bedroom. In one fell swoop, he'd picked up my bed with one hand and me with the other. I squealed and latched onto his neck. He chuckled. This wasn't possible for a normal human, but...what _was _it possible for? I decided I had no other choice. I guess he was a demon. But, what did he want from me?

"You're probably wondering why I've come to you in the first place. Well...you are...the reincarnation of Ciel. And, I can tell you...he was one of the most delicious souls I've ever eaten."

I stared at him in horror. "You've came to eat my soul?!"

"No, no, no. Once I got rid of Ciel, I realized that I had lost the thing that I needed the most. But, I realized that, later in the line of Phantomhives, there would be one that acted, looked, and smelled exactly the same as him. So, I waited and waited. When you were born, I was filled with excitement and happiness. After that moment, the Underlord hasn't let me back in Hell. So, I'm eternally bound to Earth." Sebastian explained.

"Uh..." I stammered. "I guess that...seems...reasonable. Okay...let's say that you _are _a demon. What else can you do?"

"If you think directly to me, I can hear your thoughts."

_Sebastian...can you hear me? _I thought.

"Yes I can." Sebastian laughed a little, setting me back on my bed.

I smiled up at him. "Now I have a demon protecting me! That's so cool!"

"Heh-heh-heh." Sebastian sat down next to me.

Hours passed and we just sat there. I didn't know why Ciel Phantomhive had made a contract with Sebastian, but I was surely glad he did. After all, Sebastian wasn't so bad. "If you don't mind me asking, why did Ciel ask you for help?"

"When his parents perished in the fire, he needed a butler. He didn't even know how to tie his shoes without one. So, I came to him with a deal. A life filled with protection for his soul. And, even though he kept hatred bundled up inside, his soul was pure, and...it was...so...flavorful." Sebastian said with another one of those closed-eye smiles.

Looking at him intently, I said, "You are just charming."

A look of confusion crossed his face momentarily as he stood up. It finally dawned on him that the comment was a compliment, so, he bowed to me and then left my room silently. It wasn't long before I was asleep. Seeing him and finding out about this 'bond' had made me tired. After that incident, I didn't have another dream. My mind was just a blank page.

* * *

"Mornin' Claude, Sebastian." Alois said as she entered the kitchen. Ciel had crashed later than she normally did, so Alois just went downstairs to find the drivers making breakfast. "Why are you guys here so early?"

"Since we are your drivers and protectors, we live here now." Claude said with a slight smirk.

"But Tanaka never lived here."

"Tanaka has his reasons and we have ours, don't worry about it." Sebastian set the plates on the table.

For the first time, Alois noticed the mark on Sebastian's right hand. A pentagram. She scanned Claude's hands and found one. What did these mean? She didn't know. Since she was eleven, she'd had the same mark on her tongue. But, she kept it hidden. Ciel probably didn't even know about it.

"Claude...can I talk to you?" Alois took his hand and pulled him into the foyer.

"What is it, Alois?"

"Um...that mark. On your right hand. W-What does it mean?" Alois asked.

Claude stared at her with an unreadable expression. "It's just a mark, nothing you have to be concerned about."

"But, I have to be concerned."

"Why?"

Alois blushed a little and looked away. "Because...I have the same mark." She stuck out her tongue to show the example.

She looked down at her feet and held her breath. Claude knelt to look her in the eye. For the first time, she saw a wide smile appear on his lips. She didn't smile back though, she was too embarrassed. Never had she shown anyone her mark and, in doing so, it made her feel ashamed; she felt put out, pushed out.

"There's nothing to feel bad about. You've just got the mark because you are the reincarnated Alois Trancy. And Ciel has the mark because she's the reincarnated Ciel Phantomhive. By this, you two have gained Sebastian and I for a life time. That's a good thing, depending on how you see it. We're here to protect you." Claude lifted Alois's chin.

"But, I've read about the earlier Alois. He was cruel. I don't like him."

"He was only acting out of his uncontrollable feelings. He was scarred by his past. Don't worry about him now, he's gone and should be forgotten." He looked her in the eyes.

Alois wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Ever since her parents died, she refused to cry, but now was an appropriate time for it. Her tears soaked his shoulder. After a while, her knees gave out and Claude picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He sat down on her bed and tried his best to comfort her. If this was the first Alois, he wouldn't have done a thing. But, this Alois was so innocent. Given a cruel name when she didn't do a thing to deserve it. Poor girl.

They sat there until her whimpering stopped. She'd fallen asleep. Claude tucked her into bed and whispered, "We won't leave you girls. Not ever...even if you want us to."


	4. Chapter 4

I was alone as I walked down the hall to second period. Alois was apparently sick because she didn't get up this morning. I had gone into her room, but she was fully under her covers, snoring away. A lovely sound. Anyway, my second period teacher was out today so I knew that the outspoken people in the class would make fun out of the substitute. Especially since I had French and all the subs never knew a word of it.

Taking my seat, I pulled out the homework that I didn't do and started doing it. "Bonjour, class. Je suis Monsieur Michaelis." My head shot up to see Sebastian standing in front of the classroom with cuticles on. What the hell? Why was he subbing? I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Alois.

_'Oh, my God. Sebastian is the French sub. Do you know why in the hell he's here?!' _A couple of minutes later my phone vibrated a little.

_'Da hell?! Damn...maybe he likes-s-s you-u-u-u-u.'_

_'Shut up!' _

"I'll be taking that Madame Ciel." I looked up to see Sebastian holding out his hand. I handed him my phone and glared at him. He leaned down, close to my ear and whispered in my ear. "Meet me in the courtyard during your lunch shift. I have some rather exciting news for you."

I nodded and slumped in my desk. Sebastian was saying things in French that I had absolutely no clue of what they were. I don't how long it was before the bell rang, but, as soon as it did I jumped up. As I was leaving the classroom, I saw Sebastian going through my messages, smirking. A blush appeared on my cheeks as I walked towards the girls' bathroom.

A vibration came out of my bag and I pulled out my back-up phone. Yeah, I get my regular phone taken away a lot, so I always have this back-up. _'Sebastian took your phone didn't he?'_

_'Yep. He said he has some exciting news for me. Ugh!'_

_'I guess you have to wait for it, then.'_

_'No shit, Sherlock!' _The warning bell rang and I made my way to third period.

* * *

After third and fourth periods, I made my way to the courtyard since I had first lunch. Sebastian was sitting on a bench in one of the corners where no one would see us talk. He had smart thinking, I would give him that. As I approached him, I saw that he was rubbing something. Bending to see, I realized that it was a small, black kitten. Cute, too. "What's this news you spoke of?"

Sebastian smirked. "Well...I've booked you, Alois, Claude, and I a trip to London. I feel like you should see your family histoire." There he went with his French skills.

"That's amazing. Thank you!" I lunged a hug at him and he wrapped one arm around me, holding the kitten with another hand. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?! I have to pack!" I exclaimed.

"I'll pack for you tonight, I don't sleep."

"O-Okay. You can l-let me g-go now." I stammered and, once again, cursed myself for it.

Sebastian released me and I made my way back to the cafeteria. I don't eat lunch, I just sit there and read. The book I was reading was titled _Noticing Hidden Messages_. It was about a girl who met this man and then she found out one of his darkest secrets. She didn't want anyone to find out what she knew, so she decided to take him to an abandoned island. They ended up falling in love and that was where I was now. It really wasn't all that interesting, but I wasn't in the habit of leaving a book in the middle of it.

_'RI-I-I-I-I-ING!' _The bell sounded and I rushed off to my fifth period class. For the rest of the day, I sat, thinking about the trip to London. What did Sebastian mean? What was my family house? I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the last bell. Since my last period was the room that was used for detention, the teacher just thought I had detention.

I didn't even notice students filling the room. When I finally regained my conciousness, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. I noticed Sebastian was almost to his car and I started running. I was planning on jumping on his back, but, when I was a few feet away. Sebastian grabbed me under my armpits and hoisted me in the air. From the force of my running, my head bashed into his. I swear, everything of ours touched. Our eyes, noses, and even our lips touched. I was slightly embarrassed at that last one, but I couldn't help it.

"I saw you in detention...how'd you get out early?" Sebastian smirked.

I looked up at him. "That's my seventh period...I didn't have detention, I just didn't hear the bell. I was thinking intently about the trip."

"No need to worry about it, it'll be fun. Now, get in." Sebastian opened the door for me and I hopped in.

We drove home in an awkward silence. My eyes kept sneaking glances at him, remembering how he was going through my phone after he took it. That's right! He took my phone! And I wanted that thing back! "Can I have my phone back...Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Let's not tell anyone that I looked through your messages, yes? I mean, it's pointless to tell."

The car pulled into the driveway and Sebastian stared at me, waiting for an answer. I leaned over and whispered, "Okay. I won't tell about that if you don't tell about this." I decided that now, being sixteen-years-old, would be the perfect time to be a little on the edge. I kissed his cheek and quickly got out of the car. I giggled to myself as I glanced over at him and saw a little blush appear on his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, we left for London. I wasn't to fond of planes in the first place, so all of this irritated me. Literally. Every little thing was making me either jump or mad. _"Ladies and gentlemen, the plane will be taking off in ten minutes. Please turn off all electronical devices and buckle your seat belts. Have a nice trip." _The flight attendant said over the speakers. I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

Suddenly, I felt the click of the arms rest between Sebastian and I being put up and Sebastian's strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw him smirking at me. _You've never been on a plane, have you? _Sebastian's voice entered my head without moving lips.

_I have...once. I hated it. _I thought back, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Ciel! You _need _to try these peanuts!" Alois pressed the fancy button on the window and her and Claude's seats turned to face ours. We were riding in business class, so there weren't too many people.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Oh, yes you are, you're just thinking about what happened to you." Alois cringed when I shot her a I'm-gonna-kill-you-later-for-spilling look.

"Ciel, is there something you would like to tell me?" Sebastian asked, expectantly looking down at me.

I glared at the three of them. "No. I'm going to sleep." I pulled out a blanket from the bag underneath my feet and threw it over my whole body. I didn't want to tell them what happened the last time I was on a plane. It would just be embarrassing. Alois was the only one who knew, and she wouldn't spill the big words to anyone.

I don't normally talk about things like that, but Alois was always there to listen. When I first told her about it, she looked sorry and pitiful, then disgusted, then happy that I was okay. For years after that incident, I went into a state of depression and had resolved to cutting. I had tried to take my life three times. That moment in my life was just terrible. Everyday, I would get bullied at school, then I would come home and think about where I went wrong. I would think about the incident and then I would break down and cut my wrists. Out of my own self-hatred, I started grabbing and holding onto other hatreds. Just like the depressed soul I was, I held onto the hatred and let it motivate me. And, I still did. It was beneficial.

I eventually fell asleep and had no dream. I awoke to Sebastian carrying me to the back of the plane. There was a small changing room and he took me in there. I freaked out, forgetting it was him, and started flailing my arms. "Don't! No! Get off!"

"Sh-h...sh-h...sh-h. Ciel, it's okay."

My head was buried in my hands and I started to calm my breathing. "God, you scared me. What do you want? Why are we back here?"

"Please...tell me...what happened to you? It's been bugging me. I want to help you through this phobia, but I need to know what it's about." Sebastian sat down next to me.

"I can't tell you...you wouldn't understand."

"Ciel, I'm a demon, remember that. I've had everything bad already happen to me." He put an arm around my shoulder.

Staring at my hands, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I did my best to blink them away, but it didn't work. They were too heavy. "I-I was taken away when I was asleep on the plane. A-And, th-the guy took me to the b-back of the plane a-and..." My voice trailed off as I let out a choked sob.

"What did he do to you?"

"He raped me, okay?! Are you happy you've heard it now?!" I screamed at him. At this point, I didn't even care who heard. I was angry that Sebastian was getting all up in my personal business. He was a damn demon. He didn't care.

"I'm not happy. Ciel, even though I was made in Hell, I do care about things. I abandoned Hell to help you. To love you." Sebastian squeezed me tighter.

I cried even louder like a small child. Letting out all of my sadness, I vowed that this cry was going to be my last in a while. I hated crying. It was a form of weakness that I didn't have any desire to show. I wanted to hold the tears in and let them out in privacy. But, no-o-o-o-o-o...I had to have a man who loved me. Love just makes everything complicated, am I right?

"I would never let that happen to you. Not ever. You know that. Ciel...sh-h...I don't like to see you cry." Sebastian said into my ear. His voice was so smoothing. It erased all the bad memories from my head. I was grateful to have him.

"I know..." I mumbled, trying to calm myself down.

The door to the small room opened and the flight attendant popped her head in. "Um...I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed back here. Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, we'll be on our way. She's just fine, thank you." Sebastian replied politely in his _amazing _accent. It was better than mine and I _was _British.

I walked back out to my seat and sat down. Claude stared at me, probably hearing my confession to Sebastian due to his demonic senses. Damn demons messing with my head. No longer was I tired, I just wanted to talk to Alois. I pulled out my phone and texted hers. _'Everything is awkward now. They both know...'_

_'I know...what are we gonna do about this?'_

_'Start conversation?'_

_''Kay!'_

"So...we're going to Ciel's family mansion?" Alois asked. I smiled a little.

"Yes. No one wanted to buy it after the earlier Ciel Phantomhive, so, it was handed over to me after his death. The Queen knew I would take good care of it. She was one of the few people who knew I was a 'demon'." Sebastian mouthed the word 'demon' so that no eavesdroppers would hear.

"I wonder how Tanaka is doing..." I said, thinking out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine. The earlier Tanaka was very intelligent, but often ran out of time." There was an earlier Tanaka?! Ran out of time? "By ran out of time I mean he would have to drink some green tea." Sebastian was...well...amazing.

"Oh..." My voice sounded wierd, like it was being carried upward.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the plane is now landing. Please remain seated until the plane has fully stopped. I hope you've enjoyed you flight."_ The attendant said.

We were finally in London, the place where I would be able to get a glimpse of my family, my past. The place where every question I've had about the earlier Ciel will be answered.


	6. Chapter 6

We made our way to the mansion in silence. For every moment that passed, I got more and more anxious. What if I saw something in the mansion that broke me? What if I saw something personal of his? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing something that Ciel probably didn't want anyone to know. It was chilling me to the bone.

"Here we are..." Claude mumbled, pulling into the long driveway.

The mansion was huge, bigger than mine. There was a fancy fountain in the front of it, which made the overall appearance professional. The big double doors creaked when Sebastian pushed them open. I stepped in and saw three servants standing in front of me. They were all demons. Sebastian had said that he changed them to demons after Ciel had died. It was kind of cool.

"Ello, Miss Pha-Phantomhive. My name is MeyRin and this is Finny...and Bardroy." The maid with red hair said, stammering a little.

"Hi..." I said shyly, sticking close to Alois. Sebastian and Claude had gone to the car to get the luggage and Alois and I exchanged glances. I nodded to her and she, by act, started busting out laughing. MeyRin seemed nervous, Finny was blushing slightly, and Bardroy stared at us, confused. I started laughing too, which made all three of them jump. They were too nervous to be meeting me, of all people. They were acting like I was part of the royal family.

When Claude and Sebastian returned, Alois and I were on the floor, fighting tears away. "What's going on?" Claude knelt next to Alois.

"Th-They are so-o-o-o funny! They're so nervous...like, what the hell?" Alois said between giggles. I laughed even harder.

As I laughed, I glanced at the elegant walls and noticed a portrait above the staircase. I instantly quieted, my eyes wide. In the portrait stood..._me! _Except...it wasn't me. It was. And then, it wasn't. It looked like me, but it was in Victorian-era clothing. As I stared at it, I frowned, like the person in the portrait. I took off my eyepatch, forgetting that I couldn't see out of that eye.

Finny gasped. "Sh-She has the mark! Mr. Sebastian! Did you s-sign another contract? Does she have a pure soul?"

"I never signed a contract with her. We're just bound. I'll explain it to you later. Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian waved him off.

"That picture. Who is that?"

"Why that's Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Young Master was quite handsome, wasn't he?" MeyRin glanced for less than a minute at the picture.

"C-Ciel? _The _Ciel? Is not! Can't be! That looks way too much like me!" I exclaimed.

"And this looks exactly like me!" Alois pointed to a picture of the earlier Alois Trancy on the opposite wall.

This was too much. I knew I had a resemblance to the other Ciel, but I wasn't expecting it to be that exact. My hair, my eyes, my facial features, everything, was exactly a spitting-image. It was rather scary. Sebastian picked me up bridal-style as I stared at all the people around me. "I'll show the Mistress her room." He said calmly.

Sebastian dropped me on a bed and I squirmed off of it. I knew that was the bed that the Earl had slept in, I just knew it. I didn't want to touch anything that was his. I would just make it dirty with modern oils. I know no one from this era had touched that stuff and I wasn't going to be the first.

"Oh my...I see what you're trying to do. Calm down a bit, okay? It's okay...your grandfather would be pleased to meet you." It was hard to think that the teenage boy in the photo was my grandpa. Awkward.

I sighed and got off the floor. I rubbed my forehead and walked the perimeter of the room, staring at everything. Then, I remembered something that I'd seen in a movie. I went to the ground floor and rubbed my hands against the wall. MeyRin watched me intently. Finally, I found one book on the bookshelf that was off-balance. I pulled it and a door opened. I inwardly saluted myself as I started down the stairs behind the door. There was a long hallway and I walked slowly.

At the end of the hallway was another door. I was amazed to find that it had a pad-lock. It was a password, so I cracked my knuckles and thought about what it could be. _E-A-R-L _wasn't enough letters. It said that it had to be five letters. _Hm-m...what is five letters? _I thought silently. _Q-U-E-E-N._ I was wrong again. Damn, this was frustrating. The word 'demon' popped into my head, but I doubted it. After ten minutes of thinking, 'demon' was the last choice. _D-E-M-O-N. Beep bee-e-e-eep. _I could not believe that worked.

"Good job. You are a smart thinker, just like Young Master." Finny said from behind me.

"Yeah, thanks. What's this place?"

"The master used to do a lot of his personal work down here. I'm sure he would take you in here if he were still here." Finny opened the door wider and stepped in, enveloping the room in small waltz circles.

I slowly walked in and looked around. What caught my eye was the documents sitting on the desk. I picked one up and read it.

_'This document must be kept under guard due to privacy standards. Entrusted to Earl Ciel Phantomhive of the London Outskirts. Sent from Queen Victoria, year 1888. By signing this document, Earl Phantomhive claims that he will be doing the Queen's work for a life's term. Sign: __Ciel Phantomhive, 1888__.'_

So, my ancestor decided to do work for the Queen. Interesting. But, just what _was _his job? Why was the Queen so secretive about it? "What was so special about his job?" I muttered to myself.

"He did the Queen's dirty work, so to speak." Sebastian leaned over me. I threw the papers on the desk and stumbled to the ground, but he was there before I could hit hard.

Finny chuckled. "She's also a little clumsy like Young Master too, isn't she?"

"I am not clumsy! Sebastian just doesn't understand that he can't sneak up on me like that!" I said.

Sebastian must have given Finny a death-look because he stumbled up the stairs, squealing a little. I looked at Sebastian with curious eyes. He leaned down, merely an inch from my face and smirked. "You love me." He then, before I could respond, pressed his lips against mine. Just how old did he think I was? Did he think I was eighteen or twenty? Was this _legal?!_

As soon as we broke apart, I inhaled deeply. I felt my cheeks warm in a blush and looked away. "I'm only sixteen...I don't know a lot about love."

"And, my looks are about twenty-one. No one will suspect a thing." His eyes were soft, unlike a demon's. Ironic, right?

"I-I don't know."

"You can't refuse your heart, Ciel."

"But, my mind can."

"Don't listen to your mind, sweetheart, listen to your soul." He said softly. He'd never called me 'sweetheart' before. I thought it was cute. It was sweet.

I closed my eyes and thought about this. Not thinking I was going to come to a resolution, I felt drowsy. Eventually, I fell asleep right there. I fell asleep in my supposed lover's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

MeyRin shifted quickly through a stack of bills while Finny and Bardroy talked quietly among themselves. She didn't know how something like this could happen. How would the young master be reincarnated when Sebastian devoured his soul? What if Sebastian never devoured his soul? Did he predict this? Did he want there to be a reincarnation?

"MeyRin, are you alright?" Finny leaned over the counter.

"Yes...I suppose I am, or will be." She signed the last check and sealed the envelope.

"Do you like this new Ciel?" Bardroy asked no one in particular.

Finny and MeyRin exchanged glances and shrugged. "We're fine with her. She's happier than Young Master was...interesting." Finny said thoughtfully.

They stood there awkwardly until Sebastian came into the room. Their faces crinkled in laughter when they saw him in his night-clothes. He was wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Sebas-Sebastian! Ha-a! What the hell are you wearing?!" Bardroy doubled over.

"Comfy clothes. Start the breakfast preparations would you?" Sebastian cracked his knuckles.

Demons normally didn't sleep, but they could force themselves to, which was sort of amazing. Sebastian started coffee and sighed. _Ciel, _he thought, pouting a little, _where has the time gone? I've waited years for you to return. And now I have you again. I won't let you go. I want you to be with me forever. _

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in a different bedroom, not the one which Sebastian first showed me. What threw me off a little was the ruffle of blankets on the other side of the bed. What the hell? Someone had slept in here with me...Sebastian probably. What was with him? He couldn't have been in love with me, right? That would be wierd for the others, wouldn't it? I got up and shuffled down the stairs. Yawning, I entered the overly sized kitchen and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's waist. I was going to tease him a bit.

"Yo-Ciel! W-Would you like some breakfast?" MeyRin jumped up and headed over to the fridge.

"No, I'm okay. Are you always this jumpy?" I said and chuckled a little.

"Yes, unfortunately, I am."

"Sebastian, where're Claude and Alois?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at me and smirked. "The living room."

I walked slowly to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Claude. His posture was too good for it to be seven in the morning. Quickly standing up, I leaned over him. "You needa relax!" I pushed his chest back so he was slouching.

"Says the girl who asks questions over everything." Alois giggled a little. Her blonde hair was ruffled and messed up.

I smiled and sat down again. The manor was wa-a-a-ay too elegant. It gave me a headache. After a few minutes, I decided to explore that hidden room a little more. Alois and Claude had started conversation, so I easily made my way to the bookcase. I pulled the book and the door opened. I was half-expecting Alois to follow me, but I doubted she would. She was head-over-heels for Claude, I could just see it.

As I made it to the door, I kept thinking I heard papers rustling on the other side...which creeped me out a little. I entered the room to see someone sitting at the desk. What. The. Hell?! The person was me. But, not me. I'm not going to say all that I said when I saw the portrait, but, you know where I'm getting at. _The _Ciel Phantomhive was sitting at the desk staring at me. I stifled a scream as my eyes widened. "I-I'm dreaming." I muttered.

"No, I'm sorry to say, you're not. Hello, Ciel." Ciel stood up and approached me. Backing up, my heart raced. I was literally scared. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm your grandfather after all."

"You're like thirteen years old!" I screeched.

"No...more like two-hundred. Ciel, I'm only in this form because this is how most people remember me." He approached me. And, again, I back up, hitting the wall.

I sunk down to the floor and hugged my knees. "This can't be true."

"Get off the floor. Making a silent speech to a fake audience wont get you anywhere in life. If you keep relying on others to come saving you, you're not going to end up anywhere but drowning in your own despair." Ciel held out his hand. I took it and stood up. I was his height, short for a sixteen-year-old.

"I don't rely on others." I said softly.

"Oh, quit denying it. You know you do. You just relied on me to help you up. There's not going to be someone there every time you fall. You have to learn to walk on your own and suck it up when you fall. You're going to fall before you're perfect. You're going to lose many games before you can master the art of it yourself. So, stop all your crying and complaining and deal with the pain. Deal with the fate that your life has already set for you. In the end, you're just another pawn." With that, Ciel disappeared, leaving me alone. I ran over to the desk and picked up the documents.

_'Remember what I told you. It'll help you out until everything is worthless.' _Was written on a notepad. I ripped out that paper and placed it in my pocket. I grabbed a few documents with it and folded them too. I retreated out of the room and ran up to the bedroom. I shoved them down in the bottom of my suitcase and sighed. What just happened to me?

"Ciel, we're going out. Come on." Sebastian came in and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room.

As we loaded into the car, Ciel's words kept fluttering into my head over and over. _You're going to fall before you're perfect. You're going to lose many games before you can mast the art of it yourself._

* * *

**Hey guys! Can someone PM me some ideas for what they should do when they 'go out'? I need some ideas! The best one will be featured and I'll publically thank the suggestor. Thanks for reading so far! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ciel...are you alright?" Sebastian said from the driver's seat. I looked up into his burgundy eyes through the mirror.

"I'm fine...just a little shaken up."

"What happened?" Claude turned his head slightly.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell them about my encounter with my ancestor just yet. If I did, they might think I was crazy. "I don't want to talk about it." We rode in silence until my phone buzzed. Alois had texted me.

_'What's up? You've never hidden anything from me.' _

_'Okay...don't think I'm like crazy or something, but...I had an encounter. With a ghost. It was Ciel Phantomhive...not me, the other one. My ancestor...I was so scared, but then I eased up a little. He told me things about myself that I didn't even know. He told me that I rely on people too much and I hadn't even noticed it. I feel ashamed.' _Tears had sprung to my eyes as I typed it all out. I had never been much of a crier, but, ever since I had met Sebastian, I had become a total wimp. What a shame.

Alois pulled me over across the seat and hugged me. I knew that she believed me, I mean, I'd never lied to her. She completely understood and that's what tipped me over the edge. A single tear left my eye and I buried my head in her shoulder. I felt lonely, even though I was wrapped in someone's arms. I felt like no one truly understood what I was going through except my grandfather. The boy who kept all his hatred inside(at least I think he did, that's what Sebastian said) knew me better than words could explain.

As I thought, Sebastian and Claude exchanged glances. "Have you two ever been to the beach?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Alois said quietly.

"You wont be able to say that for long."

I don't know how long we were in the car, but it was a while. Sebastian entertained us with some jokes that were so stupid, they were funny. I didn't think demons had a sense of humor up until then. I stood corrected. Claude reminded Sebastian about the times when Lady Elizabeth, Ciel Phantomhive's wife and cousin(which is so-o-o-o-o wierd), had made him wear frilly hats and dresses. I giggled at that, trying to imagine the tall, slender figure in a pink dress. Sebastian calmly shot back the several times that the earlier Alois Trancy had made him give him piggy-back rides. And that set Alois and I over the edge. We doubled over in laughter.

The car slowly pulled into the sandy driveway that overlooked the beach. Sebastian must have driven awfully fast, because we were a good five hours away from London. Geesh. We all piled out of the car and got the chairs. As we set up the umbrellas and what-not, Sebastian stood up straight, listening to something in the distance. I touched his arm. His eyes widened and he took off, using his demonic speed to get to the ocean. I watched him until he was out of my sight, disappeared into the water.

"What do you think he's after?" Alois asked. Claude sighed, knowing the answer. He mumbled something about Sebastian and continued setting up the cooler.

Sebastian then returned with a plastic box. This situation had fed my firing curiosity, so, acting out of it, I stood on my tiptoes to peer into the box. Two cats lay in it, staring at me. One had blue-ish black hair with deep blue eyes and the other was black with burgundy eyes. The black one reminded me of Sebastian. "Aw-w-w...they're pretty."

"Oh-h-h-h-h! Can we keep them? Plea-a-a-a-ase?!" Alois jumped on her toes. Claude seemed rather irritated that Sebastian had brought the kittens, which led to my laughter a little. I inwardly smirked at the sight of Claude staring at Sebastian.

"Yes...it seems the female is pregnant and about to give birth. I will stay here and accompany her delivery. I'm sure the male won't wander far, knowing his mate and children are here." Sebastian noted to me that the blue-black one was the pregnant one.

Alois grabbed Claude's hand and started towards the water. I didn't want to go near it. I was always afraid of being swept out there and carried away to die in the middle of the sea. _It's quite frightening actually. _I thought to myself and then regretted it when Sebastian came on my mind. That means he had heard the thought.

"Is something bothering you, Ciel?" He looked up from the box, in where he was rubbing the cat's stomach.

"No, I'm okay. I just need to relax." I said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He was going to help the cat have babies. That was unexpected to come from a demon. From what I'd heard and not believed in the past, demons were supposed to be ruthless and mean. But, helpful to pregnant cats? No. I felt a sudden warm overcome me and opened my eyes. Sebastian had put his arm around me. His expression was blank, but I could find a small blush on his cheekbone(which made him all the more adorable). But, then again, I felt terrible for having these feelings about him. _People wouldn't except me, not that they do now. But, if they found out my feelings towards Sebastian, they would never leave me be. All the taunting, teasing, harassment. It would just be dramatizing._

"Why do you care about what they think?" He rubbed my arm.

"They've made me care," I replied solemnly, "from what they did to me in the past."

"What did they do?"

I stared at my hands. "They'd call me never-ending names. From 'Cockney-Fingers' to 'Peasant' to 'Queen Of England's Jester.' It all hurt." If you've never heard these names, they're actually quite offensive to a Brit.

"And why would you pay attention to low-lives like that?" He squeezed my arm softly. "They don't deserve anymore than what they give out. Why give them the satisfaction?"

"Because I didn't know how to deal with it. The only friend I had and still have is Alois. And she didn't get anything better than I did."

I stared into Sebastian's eyes for a while before he held my face and kissed me. "Mew! Mro-o-o-o-o-w!" The cat literally screamed from the box. The kittens were coming...fast. Sebastian leaned down and hovered over the box, working hard to relax the cat. She screamed her lungs out. Could giving birth really be that painful? If it was, I wouldn't be having kids any time soon.

* * *

**Credit to shelby98 for the kittens-in-the-box idea! Thanks girlie! You guys should check out her stories...they're quite interesting, to be frank. And...this chapter is a little shorter than I intended it to be, but I will continue some more later! Hope you've enjoyed it this far!**


	9. Chapter 9

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

"This one should be Montey! Oh...and this one should be Carl." Alois pointed to the two kittens in the box.

"Why Carl?" Claude held her hand tightly.

"Because...he looks like a Carl. Need I say anymore?"

I laughed through a fake smile. To be honest, I wasn't happy at all. I couldn't stand this. The last few days at school had been atrocious. I absolutely hated myself for not doing something about the shit, but I just couldn't. Silently cursing myself, I stood up and walked to the staircase. Right when I was outside my bedroom door, someone touched my waist. I swiveled my head to see Sebastian staring at me, worry all over his face. "You're awfully quiet today..."

"I'm fine...I'm just tired."

"A girl's biggest lie. Tell me, what happened?" He hugged me tightly.

"N-Nothing that you have to worry about. I just want to sleep...go...feed the cats or something." I stammered, opening my bedroom door.

"If you insist..." He turned around and hesitantly walked down to the living area.

I plopped on my bed and thought about my embarrassment that I call 'Life.' Before all of this happened, I had cut sometimes and had slight suicidal thoughts. But, they'd gone away until now. _Maybe I should just die...no one needs me anyway. Alois doesn't need me anymore, she had Claude. Claude probably hadn't liked me in the first place...and Sebastian. Well, I don't know about him. I just needa die. Die, die, die. Go into death's arms and have an eternal sleep. Yes...sleep would be nice. _I thought, sitting up a little. I opened my bed-side drawer and took out a razor blade. I hadn't cut in nearly two years, but I just had to now. I slit my arm once and little blood bubbles formed over the cut. Then scraped the razor over the cut to make it bleed more. Tears silently trickled down my cheeks as I began to cry. I couldn't stand myself. I guessed my inner demons were finally getting to me. I needed someone to save me.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I threw my blade into the drawer and slammed it shut. Then, I lay under my blankets to hide my arm. "C-Come in." I said, hoping the knocker hadn't heard my studder.

"Ciel, what's going on in here?! I smell blood." Sebastian entered my room. _Dammit._

"Everything's okay...maybe the cat is bleeding? Internally?" I tried to fail.

"It's human blood."

More tears managed to escape my eyes, and, being the dumb shit that I am, I tried to wipe it...with the same arm as the cut. How freaking stupid could I get?! "Ciel! What's on your arm?! Why are you bleeding?!" Sebastian stammered, coming quickly to my bed. He held my arm out to examine the cut and sighed. "I would expect that much. I've been getting that vibe from you...ya know...the one that says 'I-hate-everything-about-myself,' and, 'I-just-want-to-die.'"

I stared at the patterned bed spread and tried to gather the courage to say something in response. "I-I don't want to live. I do hate m-myself. I'm not needed anymore."

"I need you." He wiped the blood away with a tissue and I winced.

"You'll get over it. You're cute...you'll find someone else."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed my cut, catching me off guard. Then, he leaned up and kissed me lightly. I could feel the pain that he was feeling. As if he really did need me and he would be really upset if I died. It was a bittersweet feeling. Good to know that someone needed me, bad to think of the pain he was feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked in the kiss. He took this as a sign that I felt better, so he took the honor of tackling me to the bed. I giggled and slapped his cheek playfully.

"Let's get your dinner made, shall we?" Sebastian sat up.

"Okay." I said, getting off the bed myself.

_RI-I-I-I-I-ING! RI-I-I-I-I-ING!_ The phone rang and I went over to pick it up. I ended up putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Ciel Phantomhive...nice to hear your pretty young voice. I'm coming, you better have your demon ready to fight your battles. You'll die soon...heh-heh." The phone was hung up by the caller. I couldn't move, frozen in fear. I've never had a death threat like that before. Who the hell wanted to hurt me now?

"C'mon. I won't let him hurt you. Let's enjoy a peaceful night." Sebastian took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Cie-e-e-e-e-e-el! We needa go to the ma-a-a-a-a-a-all! I need some new sho-o-o-o-o-oes!" Alois came whining in the kitchen.

"I can't leave the house..." I said softly.

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-at?!"

"Just got a death threat. Can't leave the house."

"But...we're free to do whatever we like around the manor, though." Claude said entering the room.

I turned and walked into the living area, my nerves about to explode. Every little thing that made me wonder about something made my head spin. Maybe I just needed some sleep. Eventually, I fell asleep, leaving the world behind to deal with its own demons. Unfortunately, my dream wasn't as pleasant as I had hoped.

_I ran, my feet slapping on the_ _ground loudly. My breaths came in puffs and my adrenaline levels were rising to the sky. Sebastian was nowhere to be found and I hadn't even thought of Alois or Claude. Suddenly, I was falling. I didn't know when the scene changed or how I was just magically falling. Darkness covered every inch of my sight and I silently prayed for death. I needed a silent reverie, but this isn't what I meant by it. _

_"Sebastian! Sebastia-a-a-a-an..." I cried out for him only to be granted with silence. "Sebastian...save me..."_

_"Ciel?" His voice...oh, his voice...so pleasant._

_"Sebastian! Please...save me from the darkness!" I screamed. "Sebastian!"_

_"I can't save you from something that is not there. There is no darkness in the world...it's in your mind. Ciel, quit falling into your inner demons." He sounded straight-faced. After hearing his words, I fainted._


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Ciel." Claude said as I walked into the kitchen, dazed. I didn't know what to think of my dreams. Inner demons? I had inner demons? Since the freak when?!

"Hi..." I replied softly, plopping down at the table.

"Mistress! Are you feeling alright? Would you like some breakfast?" MeyRin appeared out of literally no where.

"No thanks...you don't have to call me 'Mistress'...I'm not the one who controls you...Sebastian is." I put my head down.

"Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah! Mr. Sebastia-a-a-a-a-an! Help!" Finny screamed, running through the front doors. A man running like a dog followed him. This man was strange...he had red eyes and ears on top of his head. No doubt, a demon.

"Finny..." Sebastian sighed. "You should be able to fend for yourself. You're a demon. Pluto! Sit. Now."

The man whimpered and sank to his bottom. Then, he became overjoyed and jumped, clinging to Sebastian. Sebastian looked rather annoyed at the man but didn't do any harm. To my surprise, the man licked Sebastian's face. What the hell?

"S-Sebastian...what is he?" I stammered.

"He's a typed of demon hound. Pluto, go greet Ciel!" Pluto ran over to me and put his hands on my knees.

I grinned a little, thinking about my dog, Sheeba. She was my life. It kind of worried me when Sebastian smelled his jacket and crinkled his nose. He didn't like dogs, did he? "Hi, Pluto." I whispered, petting him behind his ears. He sniffed me and then whimpered, walking over to hide behind the counter. "What's wrong?" I smelled my arm...I didn't smell bad.

"He's worried about your scent. You smell familiar to your ancestor, thus confusing him. He doesn't know who you are." Claude replied, lounging in the chair across from me.

"Pluto...I'm Ciel Phantomhive...but not the other one. I'm a woman." I said to the frozen-in-fear dog-like human.

Suddenly, Pluto shifted from human to medium-sized demon hound. I guess I said 'medium sized' because he could still fit through the doors. He charged at me, a clear smile drawn on his face. Apparently, he didn't know his own strength, because he knocked me to the floor and licked me raw. Sebastian appeared beside Pluto, his eyes pink and cat-like. "Punishment." He said, punching Pluto in the face.

"Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?! He's a defenseless animal!" I shouted.

"Defenseless? No. He's a demon, Ciel. You have to learn to deal with demons, no matter what kind they are." He said, slowly walking towards the defeated hound. "Reward." He popped out dog treats and handed one to the hurting animal. I smirked at the sudden kindness the demon had in him. What a guy.

I walked over to Sebastian and stood on my tiptoes. "You're sexy when you play rough." I whispered in his ear. He smirked and whirled around, leaning over a bit to nuzzle his nose against mine.

"You're not too bad-looking yourself." He said slightly.

I laughed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled of apples and cinnamon, which was to my surprising. Every time I would inhale, I swear it would smell different. Like, he had different aromas or something. Why did someone from the pit of Hell have to be so charming? So..._sexy?_ It irritated me, the fact of knowing that I would never be good enough for him. _I'll never be to his liking. Sebastian is too beautiful to ever date a scumbag like me. _I thought and then, once again, realized that he could hear that. I winced, a blush warming my cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Ciel. Don't put yourself down, no wonder your self-esteem is low." He rubbed my lower-back in small circles.

"You have your opinions and I have mine."

"No...I have the truth and you have the demons." He winked and let go of me, turning to the servants and Claude. "Now...how about everyone gets a day to themselves...I'm sure Alois and Ciel are suffering of jet-lack." Apparently, he noticed the circles under my eyes.

* * *

After Sebastian had mentioned the day to themselves, Claude hopped up and walked up the stairs. He quietly walked into Alois' room and smiled. She was sound asleep, sprawled out across her large bed. He sat down next to her on the bed and pet the blonde bangs away from her sleeping face. She was just so cute. The only thing that could make her cuter would be if he could see the beautiful blue eyes that she hid behind the light bangs and eyelids.

"Alois...time to wake up. It's noon." Claude gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hn?" Her eyes opened slightly and then she smiled. Claude had always appeared at the most wonderful times. Which was all the time. "Noon? It feels like six in the morning."

"Jet-lack, dear. We have a big day ahead of us. So, get up." Claude said, seeing a hint of longing in her tired eyes.

Alois leaned up and kissed him silently. She loved everything about him. His smell, his movements, his gestures...everything. She had never thought that a man would come along, but she was stood corrected. Someone loved her. It didn't matter that this someone was a demon...it mattered that she finally felt the love that she'd always longed for.

Claude's eyebrows crinkled a little when Alois suddenly kissed him. It was surprising, yet amazing. Her lips were so soft and her body was so lean. He loved it. The feeling overall was exhilarating. He wrapped his long, strong arms around her and smirked under the kiss. He finally found a girl worth loving. She wasn't a whore like others and she had pulled through a rough life. He had gotten his sight on a fighter and he wasn't going to let go. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**Hi guys! So...I was wondering what you guys would think about a rated M SebbyxCiel chapter and a rated M AloisxClaude chapter? Review or PM me what you think about those ideas! I don't have to do them, but if I do, you don't have to read them if you don't want to. You may just skip over them. Please tell me ASAP if I should do them or not. I would be so grateful! I hope you like it so fa-ar!**


	11. Chapter 11

I walked in the gardens outside the mansion. I didn't want to touch anything because it was so unique, old and delicate. Every brush was carved to perfection-probably done by Sebastian-and the flowers seemed so organized. "Gee..." I said to myself. "They sure do take care of this place. I wonder why it's so important to them."

"Maybe cause it's been here for centuries?" Alois appeared from behind a hedge. I jumped a little, she'd scared me a little.

"Probably...um...where's Claude?"

Alois' face fell. "He said he and Sebastian had some work to do. I'll hang with you today."

Just as I was about to reply, Finny came running up to us. "Young Mistresses! Would you guys like to go to Paris today?"

"How would we make it to Paris and back in one day?" Alois questioned. Ever since we were little, she'd been paranoid. She doesn't trust a lot of people for obvious reasons. If you don't think too obviously, I'll tell you. She-just like me-was bullied a lot throughout school, so she's lost a lot of confidence in herself and others. Alois doesn't like to think positively anymore. Yeah, she smiles a lot and is happy all the time, but inside, she feels like dying. Sometimes, she truly is happy...but others, she doesn't seem to have any joy at all.

"We're demons, remember?" Bardroy whispered from behind our shoulders. I squealed and tripped only to be caught by MeyRin-who also had appeared out of no where.

"Damn...d-don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, sinking down to the ground, catching my breath.

"Sorry..."

"And _how _is your being demons going to get us to Pariee and back?" Alois spurted out.

"Well...since we can run at marvelous speeds, if we carry you two, we'll be there in about ten minutes without stopping." MeyRin said happily.

"Alright then! Let's get moving!" I said and jumped into Bardroy's arms.

* * *

Sebastian shuffled through documents in the library as Claude watched over his shoulder. He(Sebastian) had never figured out why Claude suddenly warmed up to him. He was sort of afraid of the answer himself. Sure, he and Claude were friends now, but...before...they were sworn enemies. "-bastian...Sebastian!" He zoned back in to hear Claude saying his name.

"Yes?"

"You went blank again...is something the matter?" Claude's eyes were worried. Those of a friend.

"No...I was just thinking about the worthless questions that I have."

"As in?" Of course, Claude would find a way to push further to get more details.

"Just...how we became acquaintances after being enemies. It isn't logical. Not that I have a problem with it...I just don't understand..." Sebastian explained himself, eyes still reading the documents.

"After the first Alois and Ciel died, I realized that all we wer acting like were children. Like one of us had stolen the other's toy. We were fighting for a pitiful reason, and I promised myself that I wouldn't act so naïve again. It was pointless, so I moved on." Claude explained himself.

"I suppose you're right. On another scale, why has the Funtom company been having a drop in sales?" Sebastian looked at the chart in his hands.

Claude stared over his shoulder and sighed. "Ever since the Apple products have been created, Funtom is getting fewer and fewer customers. Right now, Apple has out the fifth version of the cellular phone and music player, and the second version of the...um...iPad-whatever that is."

"Damn...well...if Apple wants to play like that...we're just going to have to be the worm to infect them." Sebastian replied with an evil grin. He had a plan. And, trust this, you don't want to screw with Sebastian when he has a plan. You'll be screwed over in two seconds.

His plan was going to bring on something big. Something so big that in two years, the word 'Apple' will only apply to the round fruits that grow on trees.

* * *

Sun shone bright in my eyes as I clung to Bardroy. He wasn't as fast as I thought he would be, but if I fell, I would break a few ribs. Actually, a few times, I had not been able to breathe for a few seconds...which kind of scared me a bit. It'd been about thirty minutes since we had left and my mind continued to wonder back to Sebastian. I had given into my love for him and started to believe it, but did he give into his love? Did he even have that kind of love?

Sebastian had started out just being a new cab driver, but what was he now? "Bardroy...has Sebastian...said anything about...me?" I asked quietly.

"Eh? Well...uh...yeah...but nothing that you have to be worried about."

I looked up at him with my famous death-glare. "What did he say?"

Bardroy sighed and glanced at Finny and MeyRin and Alois. "He just said that the 'cab-driver' thing was an act and that's not the real reason that he found you. He found you because he wants-" MeyRin cut him off.

"Help you with your French." She smiled nervously.

"I have a hundred in French. Quit lying. Just tell me the truth and we wont have problems."

"You think we're scared of you? Ha!" Bardroy was really pushing my buttons. I hadn't taken Martial Arts for nothing you know.

I squeezed the back of his neck and brought my foot over his arm to jam my heel in the ground. I wasn't going to sit there and listen to him criticize me about being a human. He quit running and fell to the ground, holding the back of his neck. I guessed that the younger the demons were, the more they could feel pain. What a pity. I pulled him up into a headlock and whispered, snaring into his ear, "You should be scared. Tell me the _real _reason why Sebastian wants me."

"H-He...wants you because...he needs you to...read documents to him. And, that's not...all. The documents...are written...in mirror script...and are written in French...and you're the only one who knows French that well. And I think...Sebastian has gained little...feelings...for you too. And Claude...well...Claude's just a package to Sebastian...now...please...let...me go. I can't...breathe." Bardroy explained.

"Demons don't have to breath."

"Newborns...do."

I released him and collapsed to the ground. Alois hopped off of MeyRin and ran over to me. Her long bangs covered her left eye like always and she had the same Alois-worry glint in her eyes. So, Sebastian did have a purpose for needing me...and possibly some feelings too. I sat up and realized that we were on a dirt road, a steep hill right in front of us. I stared off into the direction of the hill and saw something in the distance that I'd only seen in pictures. The Eiffel Tower.

* * *

**Hey guys...sorry it took me so long on this one. I don't have too much time around Writer's Block and my grandmother being in the nursing home for rehabilitation. I need some ideas about Sebastian's evil plan and what Ciel and all them are gonna do in Paris. Any ideas? Review please...:) I'll try to move faster...just bear with me! .**


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian coughed as a puff of smoke blew into his face. He smiled, happy with his new invention. Like he'd sworn to himself and to Claude, he made the _perfect _accessory for young adults. The Funtom Phone. A little corny on the name, but it was a worthy device to have. Unlike any other phone, the Funtom Phone could hold cologne or perfume and could spray it on command. He guessed that didn't really matter to anyone, but it would be a unique feature. Also, the phone was capable of transforming into a loaded gun at any moment...certainly worthy for a hunter, police officer, or security guard.

"I assume you're finished? You're standing there like you've won a nobel prize." Claude leaned in to get a better look at the device. "How do you turn it on?"

"You press the button on the bottom." Sebastian replied. The phone had touch-screen everything and a single lock-button on the bottom. Sebastian assumed it was something that the adolescents would appeal to.

Claude eyed the phone and nodded. "Impressive, I'll give you that...but...how are you going to make a billion of these? It took you a good three hours to make just one."

"I'll give the blueprints to our factories and have them start to work on it. Apple will be forgotten." Sebastian said, smirking at the thought of his workers making a cellular device.

As Claude went to make phone calls to the factories about the arriving blueprints, Sebastian lounged on the soft plush couch in the living area. His mind always seemed to jump back to Ciel, wondering about how she was doing. It was quite annoying, but relieving. Sebastian knew that she was safe with the three idiots...for now. What if they were attacked? Sure MeyRin, Finny, and Bardroy could take on any human, but a demon? If a demon attacked them, they would be dead in a minute. Sebastian wiped his hands over his face and sighed, worry seeping into his blood stream. He was getting so worried that he had to know that Ciel was alright.

"Sebas-hey! Where're you goi-?!" Claude ran over to the doorway, but Sebastian was gone. Gone looking for the one he most cared about.

* * *

"Can we go to that big-ass art museum?" Alois pointed over to the big Notre-something art building.

"We'll do that later. Hey, Ciel? Are you alright?" MeyRin asked shyly, touching my arm softly.

"Wha-? Y-Yeah...sorry...I zone out a lot." I jumped about a foot in the air.

"We noticed...is there something on your mind?" Finny's eyes were worried.

I sighed. I didn't exactly want to tell them that I was sort of worried about Sebastian. Guessing that I was just paranoid I said, "I have a lot of things on my mind. Too many to tell you."

They nodded and didn't question anymore and I thanked nature for that. I knew Sebastian was alright, but I couldn't help but worry. Demons were good at keeping themselves alive, but still. He didn't call me or anything. _Just what is he up to?_

"Hey...Ciel? Sebastian's on the phone for you." Bardroy walked over to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the microphone.

"Hey...so I thought, since this is your family's company, you should know that I'm selling a new product." Sebastian's voice eased my worries. But...I knew my family had a company-Funtom-but I thought it had gone out of business.

"What are you selling?"

"The Funtom Phone. This will make Apple seem like trash." I could hear the evil smirk behind the phone.

I laughed. "But I like Apple. I have an iPhone." I whined half-heartedly.

"You're adorable when you do that...so...I'm almost to Paris. I sort of left Claude alone. I don't exactly care if he followed me. Knowing him, he did so that he could get his hands on Alois." Sebastian said.

My eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean, 'I'm almost to Paris'?!"

"I mean I'm here." Sebastian's voice whispered in my ear that didn't have the phone to it. I jumped a good three feet in the air.

Whirling around, I saw Claude run up to Alois. That was a sweet image. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose into my hair. I had gotten my hair cut short after my parents had died, but I think I've already told you that. I laughed a little fake laugh, considering I wasn't exactly in a good mood. I guess even having Sebastian near me didn't make me feel any more not-on-the-edge.

"There's something bothering you..." Sebastian pulled me over into an alley and brushed my bangs lightly with his fingers. I leaned against the brick wall and sighed lightly.

"I just...don't know anymore. I have a lot of things going on. It could be the jet lack...I just want to go home." I said quietly.

"Okay...I'll take you back to the manor."

"No...I want to go _home! _To the United States...I just don't...want to be here anymore. Europe gives me paranoia." I said, my eyes serious.

"Okay...we'll leave tomorrow. I know why this is happening to you. You're ancestor is probably reaching out to you, somehow making you as paranoid as he was. He was always very paranoid and filled with hatred." Sebastian enveloped me into a hug and pressed his lips against mine.

Everything was gone the instant we made contact. It was like we were drawings on a piece of paper, still and non-existent. I felt a shiver run up my spine as Sebastian licked my bottom lip, asking entrance into my mouth. I let him and almost choked when his tongue went to the back of my throat. By the time he was done, I was wobbly and couldn't breathe. But, I was glad I had a man who _could _take my breath away.

"We should find the others before they find us." Sebastian said slowly. I nodded.

He picked me up and carried me back to Alois, Claude, and the three others. I told a lie, saying I wasn't feeling good and needed to get back to the manor as soon as possible. Reluctantly, they agreed to go home. We were on our merry way when something distracted Sebastian. He set me down quickly and looked toward the woods. The brush was making a rough noise, as if someone was in it. I caught my breath and jumped up. I wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**Oops...did I leave you on a cliffhanger? Sorry...xD...anywa-a-a-a-a-ays! Sorry this took me a couple of days. But, now it's Spring Break! Whoop whoop! So...I'm expecting to put up at least 1 chapter everyday except for Sunday and two other days that I don't know yet! Hope you guys like it so far, I'm happy I'm getting all these views! Never thought I would get over five-hundred!**

_**And you are going to give me more lines, yes? You're making me seem evil...**_

**Claude?! When the hell did you enter the author's note?!**

_**When I figured out I could manipulate you're mind...**_

**And that's why you're sort of the scary one.**

_**Just give me more lines...**_

**Fine...but don't you dare enter my thoughts anymore.**


	13. Chapter 13

_S-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h..._The brush made that swishing, rough sound again. I was nearly to the brink of a heart-attack. Sebastian shifted his weight between his feet, nervousness almost leaking off his body. It was kind of funny, a demon being a nervous wreck because of a tiny human. _S-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h..._Suddenly, three purple-haired triplets popped their heads from the brush and looked at Sebastian.

"You three had me in a nervous wreck." Sebastian sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ciel, Alois...these are also demons. Their names are Canterbury, Thomas, and Thompson. You guys would probably tell them apart by their hair, but I look at their eyes."

"H-Hi." I said, gaining my breath back. "I-I'm Ciel...Phantomhive."

The triplets nodded with just a little hint of astonishment on their faces. They turned to Sebastian with silent questioning.

"Different Ciel. The first Ciel died two-hundred years ago. I broke off our agreement when Ciel wanted children. But, before he had me break the contract, he told me to protect his descendents. Thus, leading me to her." Sebastian pointed to me.

"Love." One of the triplets said shortly.

Sebastian looked pain. "I'll explain to you later."

"No...I kind of want to hear this. Tell them Sebastian." I said, an evil plan coming to mind.

Sebastian sighed again for what had to be the fifth time in the last minute. "Alright...I am in love with this Ciel. Because...she isn't like other girls her age. She has had troubles to overcome...and she did overcome them. Unlike the previous Ciel, she doesn't keep the hatred locked away, she lets it out with anger. She's a fiery one, but I like it. It gives me a hard time, but I like hard work."

The triplets snickered among themselves and failed at dodging Sebastian's punches. I laughed when they each rubbed the bruises that were healing on their faces. Sebastian picked me up again and slyly kissed my forehead. That was sweet, right? When we got back to the manor, I went up to my room. My bag was half-packed, so I finished that up. When that was done, I lay down on my bed and waited for the night to fall. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I sat up quickly and grabbed my suitcase. It was around five in the morning and our plane left at seven. I went through my bag to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything when I came across a bunch of folded up papers. I remembered when I had met my grandfather. _You're going to fall before you're perfect. You're going to lose many games before you can master the art of it yourself. _His words filled my mind. _Get off the floor. Making a silent speech to a fake audience wont get you anywhere in life._

Even though he had hatred written all over his voice and face, he was right. He was smart. He knew I was pathetic...he'd probably known that I had harmed myself too. That was embarrassing. "Ciel? Are you ready to leave yet?" Sebastian popped his handsome head into the bedroom and I nodded.

I shuffled down the stairs and out the manor silently. Throwing the bags into the trunk of the car, I shoved the papers into my pocket. I dared not to take them out in the car because I wasn't sure what was written on them.

After hours of plane ride, Sebastian and Claude had forced themselves to go to sleep and Alois was too incoherent to realize what I was doing. I took out the jumble of papers and unfolded them. The notepad paper fell into my lap and the same words appeared to be on it. _'Remember what I told you. It'll help you out until everything is worthless.' _

_What did he mean by 'everything is worthless?' _I thought. _Why would he say such a thing? As long as I have Sebastian, I'm okay. Unless...what if he can see the future? What if Sebastian is going to leave me? What if I'll end up being alone with seventy-two cats and a dog? Oh, no..._

"Ciel...your vibe is irritating. Are you alright?" Claude had woken up and was staring at me.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something worthless."

"It doesn't seem so worthless if you're whispering to yourself." Claude eased his hand out of Alois' and reached his other one out to me. I took it as he helped me up.

Claude and I walked to the dining area of the plane and sat across from each other. I didn't know if I could tell him or not. "So...I still whisper when I think?"

"Yes...but not all the time. It was very important, yes?"

"Yeah...but I don't know if you're the right person to tell it to." I said shyly as I stared out the little window into the cold black space.

He stared at me, his expression unreadable. "You can tell me anything...even if it's obligated to be told or not. I am your friend, Ciel. You just haven't given me the chance to show you that I am."

"Well...a couple of nights ago, I met my ancestor. The earlier Ciel Phantomhive. H-He told me some worthy advice that would help me out when everything is worthless. After he said that, I keep thinking that Ciel was trying to tell me that Sebastian might leave me. If Sebastian leaves me, life would just be an alternative name to Hell." I explained, clutching the papers.

"I don't think that Sebastian is going to leave you. He loves you too much."

I looked up at him and smirked. "Demons can't love."

"You'd be surprised. Now...why don't you get some sleep. You seem quite tired and it's near three o'clock in the morning." Claude said.

We got up and walked back to where Sebastian and Alois were still sleeping. I sat down and stored the papers back into my pocket. Just as I was about to shut my eyes, Sebastian's hand intertwined with mine. It eased my thoughts. And maybe, for the first time in years, I wouldn't be haunted by nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay...maybe I shouldn't keep jumping to conclusions. My dream had nothing to do with how loved I felt before I went to sleep:

_Sebastian stood in front of me, one of his famous smirks lighting his face. But, he wasn't hugging me like he normally would. Then, I realized that the person standing next to him, holding his hand, was a girl. She looked my age, but like every other girl in my grade, she was inches taller than me. She had bright purple eyes, hinting to me that she was a female demon. I think the word for that is demoness._

_"Ciel...darling...you've probably seen this coming. I can't be with a human. You're just too fragile. I would be constantly worrying about breaking you. So, I'm leaving. Claude is staying though. He's letting his heart win instead of his brains. What a fool." As those words escaped Sebastian's mouth, I stared at him in horror. _

_"Y-You're leaving? No! Please...don't go! Sebastian I love you!" I screamed, sinking to my knees._

_Sebastian knelt down in front of me and held my chin up. "I don't love you."_

See? Every single night after Sebastian had come, I was haunted by nightmares. Was this a sign that I wasn't supposed to be with him? Maybe he was planning to leave. I wouldn't blame him. Alois was just a fool to stay around me for more than two weeks.

"Ciel, is something on your mind again?" Claude stared at me through the rear-view mirror. Sometime during my slumber, I was transported from the plane to a car.

"Yeah...I just prefer not to talk about it." I said, pulling out my phone. I texted Alois the whole situation that I was in.

Her reply was: _'If he truly loves you like the way he says, then he won't leave. If he leaves, you shouldn't obsess over it because you're beautiful and if he can't stay around long enough to see that, then he's a piece of shit.'_

"Thanks, Alois. I love you so much." I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her in an embracing hug. Sebastian and Claude exchanged confused glances and then shrugged it off.

I decided on a plan that I would do to see if Sebastian really liked me the way that he said he did. Ignoring him was the last option. If he came to me, asking what was wrong or why I had been bluntly ignoring him. If he literally cares that I was ignoring him, then that shows that he truly does care. I knew it was a little sneaky, but I had to take a chance.

When we arrived home, my dog, Sheeba, ran over to me and tackled me to the floor. Let's just say she was fat to be a Labrador and I was a weak example for a human. I laughed and rubbed her back. Sheran came waltzing into the room in a dress that was _not _meant for a woman her age. She bounced over to the triplets(who decided to tag along) and smiled brightly. "And who are _these _three handsome young men?"

"They are Canterbury, Thomas, and Thompson. They don't talk too much." Alois said respectfully. Sheran had always liked her better than me, but I didn't really care. After all, it's not that Sheran was my mother anyway.

I slugged my bag up onto my bed and collapsed beside it. It was nice to see my room again, to smell its scent again. Everything was right where I left it. And I had left my blade in London. I suppose that was a good thing because now I didn't have to give into temptation.

"Ciel! Look! Your sales have sky-rocketed!" Alois exclaimed, waltzing into my room with a clipboard.

I looked over the charts and realized that our sales were higher than even Apple's right now. That was pretty good on Sebastian's part. Damn...he was one hell of a cab driver, I tell you. "Damn..." I sort of repeated my thoughts.

"I know! We should celebrate." As soon as Alois said that, someone burst through my window. I had no clue how they did that, considering that I was on the third floor.

I whirled around to look at the door, and, as expected, there were two other people in the doorway. The man who had came in the window looked like a criminal. Well...no duh. He had a scar running from his left eye down to his jawline and tattoos that covered his right arm. He was muscular and broad, and looked a little biker-ish. "Well, well, well..." His voice was raspy, that of a smoker's probably. "What do we have here, boys? Two teenage girls?"

The two men nodded evilly and came behind Alois and I. One of them had their hands on our shoulders, the other had put bags on our heads, and the leader tied our wrists together. _Sebastian, I swear to God, if you don't get up and help me right now, I'm going to refuse to be reincarnated!_ I thought loudly as the leader picked us up and started carrying us. Those last thoughts that I sent towards Sebastian may've been the last thoughts that I would think before death.

* * *

**Hey guys...so this was uploaded a day late because my Internet was being an asshole last night. ;/...On the other hand...Can some of you guys reading this plea-a-a-ase leave reviews on what I should do next...I'm running out of my creative juices. Thank you! Or PM if you aren't comfortable making your idea public. :) And...I'm really sorry this chapter is short...I had to keep re-typing it...**


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian immediately caught onto Ciel's thoughts. He jumped up and nodded swiftly to Claude. The crook who kidnapped them must have been fast because by the time that Sebastian and Claude had gotten to the bedroom, they were already gone. Gone without a whisper.

"We have to find them..." Claude muttered, jogging towards the window.

"It absolutely _reeks _of death in here. But, it's not the death of Ciel and Alois. It's like...already dead bodies. And there is only _one _person I know who could smell like that." Sebastian's expression hardened.

Claude's mind became filled with anger. Questions flooded his mind and only fed into the anger. And, not only did he have anger, he was filled with hatred too. He would have to do what was called for...let all that anger and hatred make his punches even harder.

* * *

Alois and I sat next to each other in silence. We were in a waiting room of some sort. It wasn't that bad actually. "Hey...do you think we can find a way out of here?" Obviously Alois was freaking out for no reason.

"Calm down," I said, "we'll be fine. I know how to fight."

"I know...but still...w-what if..." Her voice trailed off.

"What if, what?"

"What if we get...raped?" The last word was more of a whisper.

"We wont...Sebastian would never let that happen. Neither would Claude. You know that." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

The man came back and I stood up, moving my hand to my pocket. I always carried around my pocket knife everywhere I went in case something like this would happen. The man just stood there and smiled. "Now, now, young one...I wont bite. In fact, I didn't have anything planned except to talk to you in my place of business. I moved it to America recently because I heard you two were here. Sorry for scaring you earlier."

"W-What?! You mean you had me worried for nothing?! I'm. Going. Home." There she went with her Alois-ey attitude again. I loved her.

"That's right...now, now, now...stay awhile and tell me about your memories." The man replied. For the first time since I've met him, I noticed that he had long white hair and a few strands were braided. What threw me off was that he didn't look too old, but had gray hair. What the hell?

"Memories?" I asked.

"Yes..." He replied. "From your past."

"Our parents are dead...well not mine...mine are just crack heads." I said.

"Are you two sisters?"

"No...friends. Why the hell do you want to know all of this?" I questioned as we walked into his 'place of business.' It looked like...a funeral home.

"Because...I, myself, knew you ancestor." The man bent down to my level and grinned.

I flicked open my knife and swiftly put it to his throat. "What are you?" I asked.

"Why...you should know."

"A demon?"

"A reaper."

* * *

Sebastian drove Claude and himself to the new funeral home in town. Of course that stupid old reaper would be there. If he wasn't...well...they were fresh out of luck. Sebastian noticed that Claude's hands had a slight tremble to them, unlike a normal demon. "Tell me, Claude, are you a changed demon?"

Claude's head snapped up to look at Sebastian. "Why do you want to know?"

"Full-breads don't tremble."

"Yes...I am changed...and I don't regret it either."

"Who changed you?" Sebastian was getting quite interested at this point.

Claude down-casted his eyes and sighed. "The Underlord."

"And why would he pick you of all people?"

"Because...I asked for it. I was on the brink of death and I already knew I was damned. So, I asked him to make me immortal...and...well...here I am...a demon."

Sebastian breathed in and out slowly, even though he didn't have to. He could only imagine what pain Claude had to go through to become as powerful as he was. And...he could only imagine what pain he would go through if he lost Ciel. God...he would never be the same.

When they arrived at the funeral home, both of them jumped out of the car and used their demonic speed to get to the front door. They ran in to find Ciel, Alois, and the reaper standing there. Ciel had her knife up against the reapers throat as she stared ruthlessly at him. This was going to go downhill really fast.

* * *

When I heard someone enter the home, I didn't even bother to look at who it was. I was shocked to know that this guy was a grim reaper. I hadn't moved my knife, in fear that he would try something. "Undertaker." I heard Sebastian say. I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Oh! Did I just hear my Sebas-chan?!" A red-headed man(or woman) came running into the man part of the home. "You have no idea how lo-o-ong I have waited to see you again. And you still look _amazing!_"

"Shut up, Grell." That tone was kind of sexy...if you ask me.

"Wait, wait, wait...I'm confused as crap. Who the hell are these people?" Alois asked.

"This is Undertaker...and Grell. Both of them are reapers of Heaven, but Undertaker is retired. They had good service for them." Claude replied.

So...I guessed I've met more of the divine. I wondered where all of that would take me in the future. Nonetheless, the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was go home and get into a nice, hot shower.

* * *

**So...do you guys like it so far? I'm going to put a fun twist on the story...so expect the unexpected. Thanks for reading...it means a lot. 3 you all!**

_**Why can't I-I-I-I-I-I-I be with Sebastian?!**_

**Grell...we've went over this. You can't be with Sebastian because you aren't meant for each other in this plot.**

_**Well...this plot is wretched...**_

**Then...don't read it. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Do they really have to come over?" For a demon, Sebastian was whining an awful lot.

"Yes...I want to know what they know about my ancestor." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you be a good kitten, I'll give you some catnip."

Sebastian sighed. "Why don't you just call on your ancestor?"

"I don't know how." I walked away from him, heading up the stairs to my bedroom.

For the first time since the plane ride home, I took out the documents that I took from my granddad's office. One of them was a letter from Queen Victoria, another was an old newspaper article with his and Sebastian's picture in it. I didn't know they had photography back then. Interesting. The third document was a death certificate. At first, Sebastian had told me that he had eaten Ciel's soul...but...then he told the triplets that he hadn't. I wanted to know the truth. The document said:

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive 1875-1889 (13 years-old)_

_Died on the 2nd of November in his residence under the care of his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. _

_Studies show that the Earl died of a rare disease of the liver that has not a name._

_Shortly after the Young Lord's passing, his butler left all premises, thus causing himself to be suspected of poisoning the Earl. _

_The Queen's Guard Dog's butler is no where to be found._

The rest of the paper was saying who survived him and when his memorial service was going to be held. But...Ciel had gotten Elizabeth pregnant before he died...so that would mean that Elizabeth had my great grandfather when she was around twelve or thirteen years old. I couldn't ever think of that being possible nowadays. It would be too hard for the mother to raise the child.

According to the document, Elizabeth wasn't pregnant when he died, so how did this happen? I was thinking about all these weird questions running through my head when someone knocked on my door. Sebastian cracked it a little and stuck his head in. "Undertaker and the red-haired nuisance are here."

I giggled at his analogy and took his hand. "Alright, grumpy-pants, let's get this over with...I have questions for you later."

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Undertaker came over and gave me a welcoming hug, which I smiled to. No one hardly ever did that. "Now...Grell and I have a few questions for _you._"

"Um...okay." I said shyly.

"First of all...how do-o-o-o you keep your hair _so short?!_" Grell reached out to touch my head, but I backed away quickly.

"No...no...what do you remember?" Undertaker grabbed Grell's hand and pulled him close. Were they a couple? I could see it.

"Remember in what terms?"

"From your previous life in the nineteenth century of course."

I sighed and thought for a moment. "At one point in my life, I had dreams that I was that Ciel Phantomhive. It was kind of scary."

"Was this point in your life a bad one or a good one?" Grell leaned in a little to listen.

"A very bad one...I was going through a lot." I said, casting my eyes downward.

"Like what?" Undertaker had a grin that I didn't trust.

"I don't want to talk about it...um...w-would you like some tea...or something?" I asked, turning around to hide my blushing cheeks.

"No, thank you...we'll be on our way." Grell said, noticing that they had gone to a topic that wasn't so pleasant.

"Are you two a couple?" Alois asked the question that was on all our minds.

"Of course we are, darling! He's all I could ever want." With that, Grell dragged Undertaker out of the house.

I sighed and plopped down at the kitchen table. Putting my head down, I thought about everything that was going on. Somehow, I couldn't wait to go to school the next day. That's pretty bad...considering that I'd rather smell my own flesh burn in the pit of hell than go to that god-awful school.

~THE NEXT MORNING...~

I woke up and jumped over the staircase railing. I made a B-line for the kitchen and grabbed myself a granola bar. After I had dressed myself, Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist. I whirled around and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. "I have to get to school...I always go early."

"No, you don't. You always leave with Alois...I know you do. Why do you want to leave without her?" There he went with some questioning again.

"No reason. Just...I gotta go...see you later." I ran out of the house and down the street.

The truth is...I do like Alois...how could I not? She'd been there for me ever since we were little. But...lately, she'd been all up Claude's ass like some sick puppy. And, everything that we talked about was about the guys...I didn't want to talk about them. I was sure that the guys never talked about us constantly, so why did we have to talk about them? It made no sense. I guess Alois acted just like any other normal teenage girl. She was boy crazy. But, I wasn't.

It made me feel terrible, comparing Alois to a normal, preppy teenager. But...I couldn't compare her to me. I was alone in this world, in this society. It wasn't bad actually. Being alone, that is. In the end, I wouldn't have anyone there anyway, so why bother trying to keep them near me in my life. After all, I was thinking that I wasn't going to be there much longer anyway.

* * *

**God...this took me a couple days...my, my. I haven't even did my FictionPress...so I might not be around for about week...but, thanks for reading if you have. I'm really ecstatic about all the views I'm getting. I love you all. Follow me if ya want! 3 you! **


	17. Chapter 17

I ended up not going to school at all because I didn't want to deal with people. My suicidal thoughts from three years before were returning slowly and I sat on a park bench, thinking about them. _Maybe if I wasn't here, people would be happier. Maybe the world would be a better place. Maybe I would be happier. No...Sebastian would be upset. But, he could find someone else, right? He would be able to move on just like the world revolves. Time just keeps going even when I'm gone. _At that moment, I decided on something. If I killed myself that night, all the pain would be over.

"I'm going to do it..." I whispered to myself.

"Are you?" Someone asked and my head snapped up. I lay my eyes on my ancestor standing right in front of me.

"Uh..."

"Well? Are you going to kill yourself?" Ciel glared down at me.

"Yes." I said, keeping my poker-face on. "But...I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You were going to ask me if Sebastian ate my soul or not and how old Elizabeth was when she had my son. Was there something I missed?"

"No...just answer them." I gave up trying to be a smart-ass in front of him.

"No...Sebastian did not eat my soul. We disappeared after I had gotten Elizabeth pregnant. After we left, Sebastian sent off a note, telling everyone that I had died. Sebastian protected me until I died, and my dying command was for him to protect all of my descendants. Elizabeth was around fourteen when she had my son." Ciel sat down next to me. Now it all made sense, why Sebastian was here. He wasn't in love with me...he was _ordered _to be here. That just pissed me off.

"Well...that's a lot of info. Thank you. I'll see you in Hell." I got up and started walking away.

"And you think running is the answer to your worries?" I whirled around to face him. Ciel's voice was nonchalant and smooth. "Is that how you want to leave this world? By giving up? Do you really want to do this? Is your life so terrible that suicide is the last option-if it's even an option at all?"

"Yes...and I'm not giving up. It just means I've been fighting for too long."

"Fighting? Fighting what? Your inner demons? No...you don't have inner demons. You _are _your demon. Face that fact, Ciel. You need someone to save you, just like I needed someone to save me."

"But, we aren't the same. You couldn't even tie your shoes without a butler. I can't fight my depression. There's a huge gap between us, grandfather. It's a gap that you can't close." I said sternly.

"You're right...I can't close it. But, I can tell you that, if you die tonight, Sebastian will be devastated." Ciel started to vanish.

My last words before I started walking home were, "He'll get over it."

* * *

Alois walked home slowly. She didn't know where Ciel had disappeared to. Maybe she just skipped school so she could think. _But, I can't help worrying. I hope she's okay. _Alois thought.

When she finally reached home, Alois threw her bag down and turned on the TV. She wasn't even paying attention to the show that was on. She kept thinking. Her and Ciel had grown farther apart ever since Claude and Sebastian had arrived. Then again, in each of their hearts, the hole that was left by the other was filled with one of the demons. Demons just had a way with teenage girls didn't they.

"Hey, Alois. I'm home. I'm going to my room. I love you. Don't forget that...ever." Ciel came into the house.

"O-Okay." Alois became very confused. Ciel never came into the house saying anything. Much less something like that.

Alois told herself to just not worry about it. Maybe Ciel had a change of heart today. An hour later, Sebastian and Claude arrived home. They all were sitting in the living room talking about their days when Sebastian asked, "Hey, Alois, where's Ciel?"

"She said she was going to her room an hour ago. Maybe she fell asleep." Alois replied softly.

Right before anyone could say anything, a gunshot sounded in the house. Alois burst into tears because she'd known something was wrong but didn't do anything about it. "Ciel! Ciel!" They screamed, running up to her room.

They were relieved to find that she hadn't shot herself in the head, but in her stomach. "Call 9-1-1! Now!" Sebastian screamed.

Claude went to the telephone and started talking to the emergency operator while Alois just stood there. Her mind raced with all the memories with Ciel. Ciel was so happy around her. What happened. Before she knew it, Alois was being pulled into the back of an ambulance, tears streaming out of her eyes.

* * *

I grabbed the gun in Sheran's protection closet and sighed. At least I had told Alois that I loved her. I hoped this didn't hurt her too bad. I didn't want her to be that upset, but I knew she would for awhile. I went to my room and sat on my bed. _Just do it. Once it's done, it's over. Pain is gone. Hit a vital organ. Shoot your stomach. _I thought to myself.

Sitting on my bed, I brought the gun to my stomach. I made sure it was loaded and ready. I whispered, "I'm so sorry," and then pulled the trigger. I heard the shot and I felt the pain. Everything went black and I thought I'd done it. I thought I was really dead. I thought. I was just there...in darkness. I hadn't seen the light like I thought I would. What the hell? I was supposed to be dead. Is this how I was going to spend the rest of eternity?


	18. Chapter 18

Cold sweat formed on my forehead and I gasped for air. I knew right then what was happening. I was waking up. Just the thing that I didn't want to do. I didn't want to wake up and face the world anymore. I wasn't strong anymore.

"-iel? Ciel, honey. Open your eyes." Sebastian was near me somewhere.

"No..." I whispered.

"Why are you afraid?"

Because I was too tired to talk, I just thought it to him. _Because, Sebastian, I can't. I don't want to be alive._

"Why don't you?"

_Because I'm not smart enough to live. I don't live up to my family's name. Grandpa Ciel was so much more brilliant than me. I'm not worth his time, your time, or anyone else's time. I'm not smart..._

"Don't say that. You're brilliant. You just don't apply yourself." Sebastian said softly.

I opened my eyes quickly. The light made me dizzy at first, but I got adjusted to it. Sebastian was seated next to my bed and was holding my hand. I wasn't relieved to see him, but very upset that I was alive. "I-I guess you're right." I didn't apply myself at all...I was scared to.

"Ciel...you have to go to counseling. The hospital is forcing you." Alois walked into the room, pity and happiness in here bright eyes.

"No...there is no way in hell that I'm going to counseling. I'm going home." I sat up and realized that I had an IV in my arm...and a hospital gown on.

I literally ripped the IV out of my arm and threw on my clothes. Just as I was about to leave the room, I noticed the sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over and starting gasping. Sebastian ran over to me and rubbed my back. Alois just froze and stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Claude called, probably not wanting to.

"I-I'm okay. Just the...stitches..." I breathed.

"Now, now, sweetie. You have to stay in bed. Come on." The nurse tried to pick me up, but I shook her off.

"I'm not staying." I said sourly and stood up.

Throughout my years of living, I'd come to figure out that if you ignore pain, it eases a little. I started running down the hospital hallway and to the stair case. My room was on the fourth floor, so there were a lot of stairs. I decided to do what I did when I had to go down a lot of stairs. Slide on the railing. I got down three railings when Sebastian wrapped his arms around me.

"Please go. I know you won't like it, but you just have to. I don't want you to try that again. Do you even know how scared I was?" He pleaded.

For the first time ever, I was sorry for Sebastian. I had hurt him so much that he was willingly tossing me into therapy...just because he wanted me to be okay. He wasn't making me go because he wanted to, he was making me go because he wanted to make sure I would never try something that stupid ever again. I was relieved to have someone like him in my life. He saved me that day, I swear.

"I'll go...but you have to come in with me. I'm not talking to a therapist alone. I might try to hurt them. Ha-ha." I smiled.

Sebastian saw that I was getting better and laughed. He didn't understand that I _wasn't _getting better. And...he probably wouldn't until that therapy session.

* * *

~LATER THAT DAY~

Sebastian and I sat in one of the offices at the hospital. Even though it looked like a welcoming grandmother's house, I could still smell the strong oder of antiseptics. I breathed in and out slowly so that Sebastian couldn't pick up that I was nervous beyond beliefs. He probably already did, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by saying it.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" A woman opened the door leading to the back. She looked around the age twenty-five and she was absolutely gorgeous. She was more pretty than Jennifer Lopez...if that was even possible.

I glanced at Sebastian and then stood up. Either he was drooling over her or I'm just paranoid. "Come on, sweetie." He pulled me up.

The office that Sebastian and I were led to was small, but comforting. Well...comforting for someone like you...me? I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Alright, sweetie. I just need you to answer a few questions for me...honestly." The therapist, Mara, started. I nodded. "Alright...have you ever had suicidal thoughts? Obvious answer...but I need an answer from you."

"Yes." I said softly.

"Have you ever attempted suicide?"

"Yes." _No-o-o-o-o...I was just trying to go to freaking sleep._

"Have you ever harmed yourself on purpose?"

"Yes..."

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Cut."

"In what places?"

"Arms."

"Alright...you're doing fine. Tell me, what are the triggers for these...problems?" For the first time since I'd been there, I noticed Mara's Australian accent. Interesting.

"Bullying, family issues, depression, worthlessness, et cetera." I explained short and simple.

"Okay...what is so wrong with your family life?"

"My mother abandoned me for drugs, dragging my father along with her. She was quite the manipulator. I live with my GodMother, who I'm not a big fan of, but we're okay with each other...as long as we don't piss off one another."

"Alright...um...Mr. Michaelis...may I speak with you for a minute?" Mara stood up and Sebastian nodded. My veins tensed when I was left in the room alone.

I had told Sebastian to stay with me, not leave me in this God forsaken room! The walls were getting smaller and smaller and I could hardly breathe. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths, but the room was starting to spin. I didn't know how this had happened, it just came out of nowhere. I'd had anxiety attacks before, but this had to be the worst. Before I could even think about where Sebastian and Mara had gone...everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

THUD! Sebastian stopped mid-sentence to the large bump that came from inside the therapist's office. His veins tensed and his teeth clenched as he stared at the door. He was trying to act like a normal human would, but he would've rather used his demonic speed to see if she was okay.

"Ciel? Sweetie...are you alright?" He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her.

"Good thing we're in a hospital." Mara tried to roll her over, but Sebastian stopped her.

"Don't move her." He hissed at the therapist. "She might have broken bones."

Mara nodded and went out to get a doctor. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's hair back from her face. "Mmmmm..." She moaned, as if waking up, but her eyes remained closed.

"Ciel...honey, are you alright? Open your eyes. That's it...you're okay." Sebastian moaned softly.

A couple minutes later, a doctor rushed into the room and started to check Ciel's vital signs. He had the expression of I-would-rather-be-somewhere-else on his face. Sebastian could understand that. If he were a doctor, having a patient who was out-cold with her loved ones near-by would be rather stressful.

"I will go wait in the waiting room. Please tell me how she is as soon as possible." Sebastian stood up and walked out of the office, only to be bonbarded with questions from Alois and Claude. "Listen, you two," Sebastian said instructively, "she passed out. No need to worry right now, a doctor is with her. Go get something to eat, you look pale."

* * *

Claude picked up that Sebastian was in no mood for conversation. He pulled Alois out of the hospital and into the car. She sat with her legs against the door, pulled to her chest and her back to Claude. She didn't want him to see her cry. She was a very emotional person, so, it was natural for her to cry for Ciel. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and soaked her knees. When it came time to sniffle, she realized that she couldn't hide it for much longer. She sniffled and Claude glanced at her.

"Alois, darling. Are you alright?" He reached out to rub her back.

"No...I'm not. My best friend is in the hospital for being extremely suicidal. How am I _supposed _to react?!" Alois turned to him.

"The way that you're reacting is completely normal. You are reacting by showing your emotion, different from your ancestor. Yes, your ancestor showed emotion, but only at the end of his life. He was a rather tough man."

Alois stared at him, concentrating. "But...I'm not tough. I'm a coward. If I ever got myself into a predicament, I would probably cry in the corner. I am not strong like my ancestor. He was a man of pride. I'm just a girl of weakness."

Claude stepped on the brakes and turned to his little lovely. "You aren't weak. Or a coward. The only reason why you're acting like this is because you haven't found your strength yet. You have strength, it's there...you just haven't taken the time to try to find it."

"You're right..." Alois gave up on fighting the battle.

* * *

My eyes shot open to a familiar sight. Bright lights. I was back in my hospital room and had an IV stuck in my arm. I noticed that I was getting too used to the feeling of being in an antiseptic smelling, asylum looking hospital. No one was in my room, so I figured they had to get out for awhile. After all, I needed to get out too.

"Miss Phantomhive?" A nurse stood at the doorway and I glared at her. So far, I hadn't liked any of the nurses. "Can I talk to you? For a moment?"

I nodded and she stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Um...y-you don't like the therapist, do you?"

"Absolutely not. She was checking out my boyfriend the whole time. That pissed me off." I said solemnly.

"I feel like that therapist isn't helping you at all. She has absolutely no idea what you're going through." The nurse plopped down in the chair adjacent to my bed. After reading her name-tag, I realized her name was Layla.

"I know. But...why are you saying this?" I asked.

"Because, unlike Mara, I can help you. I used to be a self-harmer myself anyway."

I was stunned. She looked as if she would've been one of the most popular kids in her school. I couldn't believe that she would willingly hurt herself. What in the hell? "Y-You did? Why?"

Layla looked me over and sighed. "Because my family was a giant road to Hell. Everything I did, said, and wore was terrible to them. I was beat constantly by my father. He wanted me to be perfect, so, I was. I made straight A's and was participant in sports. But, what did I look towards every night? The shear relief in having my pain drain out with the blood. And, you wanna know why I stopped? Because I almost died from it. I hit a vein. I was lucky to live. That's why I was so interested in you...you are exactly like I was. You've gotta stop, Ciel. It'll only get worse if you don't stop."

I felt warm tears streaming down my face as I stared into her eyes. She really meant what she said. Life wasn't a game anymore. Life was reality, and I needed to face it instead of running away from it. "Okay...I'll try to stop...but how?"

"Try distracting yourself." Layla quietly dismissed herself and left me lying in the white room.

I didn't know when Sebastian and the others were to be back, but I was glad I had some thinking time. Ideas about how I would be able to distract myself ran through my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep. At the night's end, I came up with the idea of starting to play an instrument. Yeah...I would talk to Sebastian about that.

* * *

**Hiii! So...that took _FOREVER! _I was in a slight battle with extreme writer's block. And, frankly, I still have it. Please someone review an idea or two about what could happen next, because...I'm brain-dead. Thxx soooo much for reading...I really appreciate it. 3**


	20. Chapter 20

After four weeks of constant therapy and nice talks with Layla, I was able to return home. I hadn't seen Sebastian since that first therapy session, so I ended up walking home from the hospital. My house was about four blocks away, so it didn't bother me. During my time at the hospital, I'd come to the conclusion that I wanted to play violin and Layla had said that she could teach me, given she'd been playing for ten years.

I opened the front door to my house and let myself in. "I'm home!" I called out, but no one answered. I decided to prepare dinner, so I made my way to the kitchen. I figured roasted beef wasn't too hard to make. "Alois? Sebastian? Claude?" I called over and over again as I cooked.

"They aren't here...they were never here." I spun around to see a familiar being behind me. You guessed it, earlier me(the earlier Ciel Phantomhive if you didn't guess).

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked sourly.

"No need to be harsh." He looked me up and down. "I was just stating a fact. Sebastian and the others...they aren't here. They never were. You were dreaming the whole thing."

"Wh-What? What in the hell are you talking about?"

Ciel leaned against the refrigerator. "I mean...you were dreaming your whole life. You were dreaming when you met Alois, when you met Sebastian and Claude, and when you got a god-mother."

"So Sheran isn't here? Wait...if I was dreaming, this house wouldn't be real." I countered.

"Ah. Look, the house is real and your parents' death was real, but when you moved here, you fell into a coma. You dreamt about Alois and the men. Sebastian and Claude are no more than regular cab drivers in the city. Alois never moved here from England. You're alone, Ciel. You have to know how to deal with it." Ciel explained.

"B-But...Layla's real, right?" I asked, starting to get scared.

"Yes...these last four weeks were real. You'll be okay. Everything will turn out alright." Ciel was gone in an instant after he said that. I'd never heard him talk so soothingly.

_RUUH! _I heard a bark and realized that Sheeba was real. "Hey girl...remember me?" I asked soothingly. I patted her head.

I rummaged through the house, cleaning up a little. I hurried to the door when I heard the bell ring. "Layla! I have some questions before we begin." I said as I hugged the woman.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Was anyone with me when I arrived at the hospital?"

"Yes...I believe there were two guys and a girl. The guys had black hair, the other girl was a blond. The black haired ones were apparently cab drivers. The blond was their tag-along. I don't know who they were, and they said they found you outside your house. That's all I recall. They claimed to have not known you." Layla's eyes were big and innocent.

"Do you know their names?" I asked.

"The men had very sophisticated names...but I don't remember them. The girl's name was...uh...Anne...no, no...um...Allie?"

"The men were Sebastian and Claude and the girl was Alois? Right?" I said with growing anticipation.

"Yeah...that's it!" She replied enthusiastically. "Wait...how'd you know that?"

"Too hard to explain. We gotta find them." I said softly, jumping to the kitchen to grab my house-key.

Layla offered to drive me to the city, but she could only drop me off. I got out of her car, thanked her, and looked around. I'd never been in the city alone, and, to be completely honest, it was kind of scary. Big buildings lined the streets and lamp posts were as tall as my school. Everything was huge, as if I was an ant in someone's home.

Just then, I realized that I had an eye-patch. I had that pentagram in my eye, I couldn't see. And I remembered that Sebastian was the one that said that the pentagram was our bond. And, even if none of it was "real," that would be real. My love for him was too deep to be filled in by one coincidence.

But, there was a couple things that threw me off about this whole situation. If none of it was real, why did I have the pentagram? If it wasn't real, why did I still remember every sort of pain that I ever felt? Why did I remember the texture of Alois' hair? Or, the scent of Sebastian? Or every detail of Sheran's face? Why did I remember all this stuff. Not even a dream could've been that vivid.

"Taxi!" I called out, waving my right arm.

A cab pulled up next to me and I hopped in. To my disappointment, the driver wasn't Sebastian or Claude. I directed the driver two blocks away from where I was and payed him. I had two hundred dollars, and I was going to spend every last dime of it trying to find those two. Taxi after taxi carted me around Robinhood's barn and back, and none of them were the demons.

I ran out of money fast, so I settled myself in a café. I didn't have anymore money, thus causing myself no ride home. It started to pour down rain, which put a huge damper on my mood. So, I'm going to break this down for you(my lovely reader): No money, rainy weather, dim-lit café, loneliness, bad mood, equals me in that instant.

I sighed and put my head down on the table. I figured that if I couldn't go home, that I would try to get some shut eye. Around me, I heard people ordering food, walking in, and chit-chatting. I heard people walking in and out, and not one person made an effort to see in I was still alive. That didn't bother me, though. I probably didn't know anyone coming in anyways.

"Hey...what's your name, cutie?" A guy, who was probably in a gang, sat across from me. My head snapped up.

"Who wants to know?" I said sternly.

"O-o-o-oh. She thinks she's tough." Another guy hit the table with a fist. "You ain't strong on this turf, Brit."

"If I wasn't, I would have someone here fighting my battles for me." I jumped up. "And, do you see anyone with me? Uh, no. So, either sit down, grab a coffee, and shut your mouth, or go burn in Hell."

The guys laughed amongst themselves. The first one came in front of me and put an arm around my waist. "Oh...the big, bad Brit is going to light us on fire and send us to Hell. We're so-o-o-o-o scared." He said mockingly.

I snapped the back of his knee with my foot and twisted his arm behind his back. "Scared now?" I said from on top of him, twisting him arm up hard.

Before I knew it, one of his little buddies had a switchblade out and ready to stab. My eyes widened as he approached me. Everyone in the café was staring at us, but no one was trying to help. "Let go of him." The guy clutched his knife meanly.

"I'd like to see you try to stab me." Bad move.

The guy came charging at me and I dropped to the floor, avoid a stab and tripping him. He let go of the knife and it slid across the floor to the other side of the café. I sprang up and tried to run towards it, but the guy had my ankle, twisting it into a sprain. I winced as sweat started to form beads on my forehead. My eyes never left the knife while I struggled to get out of his hold. "Let me go! I didn't do anything to you bastards! Just fuck off!" I screamed.

"You had one of us captive." The guy said nonchalantly.

"Out of self-defense. Just let go and we all have peace!"

"Oh...now you're screaming for mercy." He chuckled.

"Ugh...I don't need your shit." In spite of my ankle, I kicked his face and got up. I ran out of the store, limping obviously.

When I figured I was far enough, I collapsed on a bench in a central park. I was soaking wet from the rain, but I didn't care. It actually was helping my stupid ankle more that I was. I was out of breath and could hardly concentrate on anything. I lay down on the bench and closed my eyes. A sudden warmth enveloped me, but I was too tired to care. I didn't worry about anything, I just needed sleep. Slowly, I lost consciousness, drifting off into my wonderland of nightmares.

* * *

**Thankoos for all the ideas. I loved them all, so I'm trying to put them together. You guys rock! :3**


	21. Chapter 21

"Miss?" Someone nudged me. My eyes snapped open and I looked up from the bench I was laying on. A blanket had been placed on me. "Are you alright?" I recognized this person...but who was it? And, why was I out the night before? Who was I looking for? Maybe Alois would know-wait! Alois...Oh-h-h-h that's right! I was looking for Alois, Sebastian, and Claude. And Claude was the man standing before me(I have blonde moments, okay?!).

"C-Claude!" I burst into tears and leaped into his arms. He looked confused, but I kept on. "I lost you and Sebastian and Alois. And Ciel came and said that everything wasn't real...and...oh Claude...please, you've got to remember! You've got to!"

"I beg your pardon? What in God's name are you talking about...what do I have to remember?" He asked quietly.

"You have to remember me. When I met you. Our conversation on that plane. I know you, Claude. You are a demon and you don't show emotion. Ever. Except for when you're around Alois. You're in love with her. A-And you're Sebastian's friend. And I love Sebastian. And Sebastian loves me. Plea-a-ase remember." I said suddenly and then everything was dead quiet. The only thing I heard was my own heartbeat.

"Ciel Phantomhive...we need to talk." Claude picked me up and carried me across the street. He placed me into the back of his taxi cab.

We'd driven at least five miles out of the town when Claude pulled to the side of the road. He turned around and hopped into the backseat with me. "Now...I'm going to explain this once and only once. Sebastian and Alois are testing you. I was going to pull through with it, but I just couldn't. I just couldn't see you broken like that."

"What are they supposed to be testing?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"They want to see if you are capable to survive without them."

"Well, that's stupid. They already know I can't." I said.

"They want you to prove them wrong. Therefore, Alois is going to school tomorrow and so are you. Just show them that you can survive. Show them that you're strong." Claude said shortly.

He drove me home and gave me a hug. I said my goodbyes and went in the house. The environment was different...calmer. It wasn't nerve rattling like before.

"Glad you're back." I looked over to see Layla laying on my couch reading the newspaper.

"How in the hell did you get in here?!" I asked.

"I'm good with picking locks. Ready to get some violin in?" When she said that, I remembered her saying that Sebastian and Alois didn't know me. I wasn't going to say anything though. It was probably best not to let any of them that I knew.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my violin, which I had laid against the side of the armchair.

Layla and I spent the next few hours playing little nursery tunes. She'd taught me some theory and rhythms, so I thought my brain was about to explode. I have to admit, the violin is very pretty-sounding. It has a ring that is like a guitar and a vibraphone mixed together. And the chill that the vibration sends you is amazing.

"Alright...we can quit for today. I can't come back for about two weeks. So...keep calm and stay strong. Stay gold, too. You're beautiful. Bye!" Layla said joyfully and then walked out the front door.

I looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. "I should be getting to bed." I said to myself. "Sheeba!" I yelled to the dog, wanting to take her out one last time. She came jogging into the room with her nose held high. Silly dog.

I let her out in the backyard and opened up her doggy-door and headed for my bathroom. As I walked down the narrow upstairs hallway, I noticed every little thing. Alois' room was dark and unwelcoming. Her bed was made up neat, as if it had never been touched. Oh, wait...that's right...'it never was touched.' I smiled at my own sarcasm.

After taking a long, hot shower, I climbed into my bed and clapped off the light. I was nearly asleep when Sebastian's face popped into my mind. Silent tears ran down my face as I thought about not having him there to hold me. I didn't have his love anymore...just because he wanted to 'test' me. And, I can say, that test...well...it was worse than finals. And finals were pretty bad for me.

_"I'll always be there for you..." _Sebastian's words fluttered into my mind. He'd said it to me when we were at a café once. He was making a statement to me of his love.

"He'll always be there for me. What a pitiful lie." I muttered sourly.

Sebastian had lied to me. 'I'll always be there for you' was a lie. It was a lie that I believed. Why couldn't I have been someone else. Anyone else. Someone who didn't have to deal with stupid lies from a demon. Someone whose ancestor did make a contract with Satan himself. Someone who didn't fall in love with a person who was only going to hurt them.

That's right...I fell in love with someone who was only bound to hurt me. Maybe he didn't mean to, but he did. And, even with him being a thousand years old, he still didn't know how long a couple words could stay in a girl's mind. He didn't understand me. He was acting just like everyone else. For example, he was like someone telling a cutter to stop cutting, or an anorexic to eat a cake, or a homeless person to get a room. He was saying stuff that he didn't mean...that he didn't understand. And, truthfully, that pissed me off. Big time.

My eyes dried and I summoned all my inner hatred. All the hatred I'd bundled up over the years was finally going to come out. But, I was going to try to make it come out in my sleep. So, I fell asleep, right then and there, awaiting the nightmares that beckoned me.


	22. Chapter 22

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep! _My alarm clock screamed at six in the morning. I made a mental list of what I had to do today while I straightened myself up. Here's what it consisted of:

1) Go and deal with a dreadful day at the piece of shit school.

2) Completely ignore Alois and Sebastian.

3) Make Sebastian jealous, but yet ignore him.

4) Play hard-to-get to.

5) Don't say anything or write anything about what Claude told me.

"Sheeba! Come on!" I yelled as Sheeba ran happily towards me. I let her out to go to the bathroom and then I grabbed my book-bag.

On my way to school, I couldn't help but feel naked. I always had Alois walking right beside me and, now, she was gone. As if she was a dream not worth remembering, she disappeared. Wait...she abandoned me. I had to be mad. I had to convince myself to hate her...just for a while. And as for Sebastian...well...I don't even wanna get started on a rant about that son-of-a-bitch. Let's just say him and I are on a very long break from being together.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I had about thirty minutes until school started. My idea could be taken place before I got there. First, I went to the hair salon and asked them to put extensions in my hair, to make it appear longer(to my shoulders). Then, I went to a local Dollar General and bought some makeup and applied it in a gas station's bathroom. Lastly, I pimped out my outfit to make me look like the rest of the whores at my school...which meant: Showing cleavage, pulling up your skirt to your ribcage to make it look short, and walking with a stride. I was ready. My plan was in action.

As I walked into the school, heads immediately turned towards me, but I didn't give a damn. I just didn't care about anything anymore. Someone whistled and I grinned slightly. I went to my locker and gathered my books for first through third periods. Someone bumped hard into me and then quickly caught me. "What the-?" I stammered.

"God...sorry. My friend pushed me into you...are you alright?" I turned to see Daniel McKey standing over me. I'd had a major crush on him until I met he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Heh-heh. It's alright. I'm clumsy today anyway." I replied in a squeaky, preppy voice that I hated.

"So...you're lookin' good now, yeah? Do you, uh, have plans after school?" Daniel rubbed a hand through his long-ish brown hair.

"No."

"Great, so...you wanna do something together?" He looked worried, as if I'd say no to _that._

"Of course! How about we grab a coffee? I'll meet you in the courtyard after school?" I said and he nodded.

The warning bell rang and we said our goodbyes. When I entered my first period, I spotted a familiar dark-haired cab driver staring at me with a hurt expression out of the corner of my eye. This may seem harsh, but...the only thing that did was bring a smile to my lips. I was pretty sure I was going to have fun with being ignored.

* * *

**Heeey! So...that was a really short chapter, but I swear I had more. I typed something up on this a few days ago and then I get on now and BAM it's gone. D; but...whatever...you got something out of me. I hope I get another chapter up tomorrow, but I don't know if I will. Wifi issues. You feel me? And, I shit you not! Things are taking a dramatic turn of events, so don't stop reading. Don't bail out on me now!**


	23. Chapter 23

"So, are your parents really dead? Sorry for asking, but that's what I've heard." Daniel said as we walked down the busy road.

I laughed at his meaningless apology. "No. They just abandoned me...the bastards."

He laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair. That might've been the _fifth _time he'd done that in the last minute. Probably a nervous tick. _Just quit thinking about it. _I told myself.

We reached the café and I held my breath. You see, the plan was:

1) Go to café. Alois had a job there! *hint**hint*

2) Order some crap and talk to Daniel as if on a normal date. Wherever Alois would be, Sebastian would be near.

3) Leave and try to make some kind of physical contact with Daniel. *HINT*...it begins with a "J."

So, we walked into the joint and got two coffees, sat down, and began a normal conversation. We varied from talking about school to home-life to random shit that we found on YouTube. Hah-ha. Everything seemed to be going well until I realized that Alois was standing behind the counter helping a customer and Sebastian was sitting at the bar. Their presence wasn't bothersome. It was the fact that they were bluntly ignoring me. They didn't even acknowledge my existence. I started to get nervous ticks like tapping my finger-nails on the table or stirring my coffee.

"Ciel? Hey, you alright?" I zoned in to see Daniel staring at me.

"Oh, yeah...sorry about that. I sort of zoned out." I looked down at my lap shyly.

"It's fine. By the way...why do you have to wear that eye-patch?" As soon as he asked that, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian's head slightly move in an action of listening.

"To be completely honest, I have no clue. I think I had a surgery. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and they told me to wear it for the rest of my life and to take better care of myself." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh...well I've got to be getting home. My mom will have a cow if I'm not back by eleven." Daniel snickered as we walked out into the cool night air.

I walked him over to the middle of the window and then he stopped me. I looked up at Daniel and smiled a little. He was cute. Daniel pulled me into a hug and tilted my head up. He kissed me and then let go slowly. "I really had a nice time today. You're so much nicer than other girls at our school. Why'd you change your look?"

"I don't know. A stupid choice."

"It doesn't look bad. I wanted to ask you out so bad since like...seventh grade, but I'm a pussy, so I kept bailing out." With that, Daniel slipped me his number and turned to walk away. I flagged down a taxi and jumped in, telling the driver my address.

I stared at his number all of the ride home. Right when I was about to get out of the car, the driver stopped me and threw back a hand for money. I couldn't make out his face as I searched my clothing for change. "Hold on...there's some in the house." I said and got out. I ran up to the house and unlocked the door. When I returned with the money, the cab was gone and a note was left in its place.

I picked up the folded piece of paper and felt it over in my hands. It started to rain, so I gathered myself and walked into the house. The environment of the night was eerie. I didn't want to go upstairs or anywhere else in the house, as if I was a child again...thinking monsters hid in the dark. Silly, I know. Alright...back to the note...

I sat down on the couch and turned on the news. The piece of paper lingered in my hands. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it, but I forced myself to. It had neatly written words over the center of the paper. It read:

_Jealousy;_

_The act of showing someone how much you care about them._

After reading those few words, I started to cry. I'd hurt him. But...I didn't mean to go that far. God...why couldn't I have just died? Maybe that would have been better for all of us. Maybe...just maybe...I was right about killing myself after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, so over the next few weeks, Daniel and I hung out and went out and went to school and blah blah blah. I'm not going to bore you with those details...you might die of brain dysfunction. Nor Alois or Sebastian had said one word to me, which made me feel even worse. I know I'd really screwed up this time, but what could I do? Go back in time and fix it? Ha-a-a...no.

"-iel? Aye! Cie-e-e-e-el!" Daniel shook my shoulders a little and I giggled.

"Sorry...I had another zone out." I said apologetically.

"What're you zoning about? Is it cause of that Alois chick? Don't worry 'bout her. She's been a bitch for a while." He smiled a little at his insult.

I was about to stand up for her, but then I remembered all of the mess and just decided to say, "Yeah," and continued walking.

We ended up going to the café. It was a hot day and we needed to find an air-conditioned haven. School was due to be out in about a month, so, day by day, it was hotter and hotter. "So..." Daniel said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I was wondering. Since you're my girlfriend and all, I was wondering if you would like to come spend summer break with my family and I in Philly."

"What's Philly?" I laughed.

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. My grandparents live there and we go every summer. I was wondering if you would like to come." Daniel lowered his eyes to his coffee while he took a sip.

I'd never thought about if I was labeled as his girlfriend or not, but I guess I was. Plus, maybe if I was away from such familiar surroundings, I would forget about all the shit in life. "Okay...sure...I'll go. I just need someone to watch my dog."

"Don't you live with your aunt?"

"No..." That's right...I never told him that I lived alone. "I live alone."

"Shit." He leaned back, as if no believing me. "Nuh uh."

"Yeah...I have inheritance. My father's side of the family was nobility in England." I giggled at the lost look on his face.

"I think my aunt can watch your pooch then. She doesn't go to Philly with us because my grandparents don't like her. She's my dad's sister and my grandparents' are my mom's parents. Except, ya know...they _like _my dad...since he's dead." Daniel said softly.

I forgot to tell you wonderful readers that Daniel's dad had died when he was two from brain cancer. Daniel doesn't take it too hard, but he can't stand hospitals or doctor's offices or anything. It paranoids him to smell the chemicals and to look at the structure of the rooms. But, I still loved him no matter what.

"Yes! I have a date!" He pumped his fist in the air and accidentally hit the light, making me laugh.

"A long date at that." I said.

* * *

So weeks went by and finals came and went, and Alois, Sebastian, and Claude had said nothing to me. I stood in my room, packing up my things when I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see Claude standing in the doorway.

"I have to make this fast, so listen. This is my secondary cell number. Sebastian doesn't know I own this phone and I will text you every nigh this summer to see how you're doing. You need to keep your guard up...Alois is thinking about hitching a ride to Philly. Keep an eye out and an ear open. Got it?" Claude said fast and I nodded and took the number.

Daniel came later that day and we all filed into his car. Those extensions that I had put in my hair had fallen out and I started little by little to dress non-whore-ish. Daniel hadn't seem to notice, much less cared. That's what I loved about him. I loved that I was able to have a normal relationship with a guy who was my age and who went to my school. And, with Sebastian, that had never happened.

But, people, don't get me wrong. I felt so-o-o-o bad for hurting Sebastian, but did you people not read what he did to _me?! _I could be overreacting, but I highly doubt it. Just because I see everything differently. I think I'll let Sebastian write the next chapter, yes? Would that help you all? Good.

So, blah blah blah, Daniel, his family, and I got to Philly in about two days. We'd gotten settled in in about two hours of arriving until Daniel started to complain of hunger. I shut him up by dragging him outside and down the street to one of the small restuarants I'd seen on the way there. I was honestly surprised at how much food he had ordered. I came up with the resolution that he didn't want to be a pig in front of me and now he trusted me enough not to care. Trust was a good thing.

"Ciel...we've been dating for about a month and I think I'm allowed to say this now. I love you." Daniel said between bites.

I was shocked...literally. What scared me the most was that I didn't feel the same way. But...I wasn't going to be rude, so I said softly, "I love you, too."

Now, now, reader, hush yourself. What I meant by 'I didn't feel the same way' was that I wasn't sure if I did love him or not. Every once in a while, my mind still drifted to all the different times I had with Sebastian. And every single time a thought like that came, my heart broke a little more.

* * *

**Hi people! Little author's note here:**

**How do you guys feel about having the next chapter in Sebby's POV? And what do you think of the little CielxxxDaniel shit? ;D Lol. And-d-d-d-d just...what do you think about the plot so far?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**SEBASTIAN'S POV **_

I couldn't help but think that I caused this whole mess. If I wouldn't have ignored her, Alois and I wouldn't have to track her down in Philadelphia. What I wanted to do was harmless...but, somehow, it got out of hand. I wanted to see if she could survive without Alois and I...and she went off and got a makeover and a boyfriend. God...I hated Daniel. Ciel...well...she just kept moving on. And, that's what screwed my mind up the most. I loved her. And I meant it when I said it. She should've known that.

"Sebastian...have you tracked them yet?" I honestly thought Alois cared just as much as I did. But...I couldn't tell for sure because she hid her feelings so well.

"Yes...we're about three cars behind them...I assume they'll be getting gas soon. So, we'll spy on the from there." I explained and continued to drive down the highway.

About one-fourth of a mile down, Daniel pulled their truck over and I followed, pulling down my sun-blocker to hide my face. As soon as Daniel got out of the car, so did we. Alois and I made our way to the gas stations front door. I put on a top-hat as disguised and walked into the store. I bought a bag of chips for Alois and a water bottle to buy time. We headed back to the car and I told Alois the plan.

First, I was going to put special effects makeup on her to make her look like an old lady and give her a wig and cane. Then I was going to sneak over to the gas pump and stab it a few time to shut it off. Lastly, Alois was going to try to get some information off of Daniel. This plan had to be done in less than five minutes...so...I had to use the demonic speed that I hated.

After the plan was in set, I ran at the speed of light over to the gas pump and crouched down behind it. I stabbed it three times and the gas turned off. I heard Daniel mutter, "What the hell?"

After the tick of the cane, I heard Alois say, "Hi there, son. Where are you headed?"

Daniel was obviously distracted from the pump. "Oh, hello there. I'm just headed to Philly. What about you?" Why in the hell was he so good at talking to strangers?

"To Philadelphia just like you. You're a cute, young thing. Is that your girly-friend in there?"

"Yes, she is." He was obviously head-over-heels for _my _love. That little bastard.

"Well...she's a looker. Take good care of her. Where in Philly are ya gon' be?" Alois kept her cool.

"Right on the outskirts of the city." Daniel said, and I tapped on the gas tank to tell Alois that it was enough information for me.

Alois said her goodbyes to Daniel and made her little way back to the car. I punched the gas tank to make it come back on and it did. I ran back to the car and hopped into the drivers seat. Alois was working on rubbing the makeup off when we pulled out behind Daniel and Ciel. I was so ready to see what they had in store to do in Philly.

* * *

**Hey guise! So...I know this was a REALLY short chapter. But I had to write it in like 20 minutes. How'd you like my skills in writing in a guy's POV? I think it sucked. And:**

**ATTENTION! I will not be writing for about a week because I'm going on vacation out of the country. So...I hope you guys like it and keep reading. Don't forget I'm here, though! I'll be back in 7-8 days! Bye! Happy Summer!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CIEL'S POV**_

Daniel and I sat on a park bench the next morning. He said that there was a lot of stuff to do here, but we never actually did anything. I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. It just gave me the willies.

"Ciel...are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself." Daniel interrupted my thoughts.

"Frankly, no...I'm not." I said shortly.

"What's up? You know you can tell me anything." He put his arm around me.

"You'll hate me after this. Well...I got that whole makeover thing so I could get a guy like you...from school. But, the only reason why I did it was to make my ex jealous. And, I did. One of his friends came and told me about why him and Alois were ignoring me after I got out of the hospital. And, technically, if they wouldn't have ignored me, we wouldn't have this mess. I'm really sorry...you're a nice guy and all, but I just really want to go home." I explained reluctantly.

Daniel stared at the ground letting this sink in. "Let's be good friends." He said quietly and I nodded.

Just then, a figure walked out of the woods and said, "Why didn't you say you wanted to go home earlier, darling?"

_**SEBASTIAN'S POV**_

This was _not _what I wanted to do in my Earth-Bound Eternal life. I felt like a bottom feeder, laying low behind the brush like so. Alois was near to tears, thinking Ciel replaced her with Daniel. But, the sad truth was, Ciel replaced _me _with him. Frankly, I wasn't even mad...I just wanted my girlfriend back. And I was going to get her back from that little bastard...even if that meant killing him.

"-but I just really want to go home." Ciel said and my head scrambled up.

Now was my one and only chance to make an appearance, so, I was going to. I stood behind a tree and tried to listen in. I heard Daniel mutter something quietly, but I didn't care to make out what the words were. I walked out into the sunlight and said, straight at Ciel, "Why didn't you say you wanted to go home earlier, darling?"

I'm pretty sure that was a stupid move. Ciel gasped as if she didn't recognize me. "Ciel..." Daniel said. "Is that the French sub?"

"I-I don't know. When did we have a sub for French?"

"A while ago."

"I don't remember..." Ciel lowered her eyes. The cute thing she did when she lied.

"Uhmm..." Daniel fidgeted and looked up at me. "Who, uh, are you?"

"Listen here, little boy. Get the hell off of my girlfriend. Don't fucking touch her again. She wants to go home, so that's where I'm going to take her. So, go home to your family, pack Ciel's bags, and leave them on the doorstep. Someone will pick them up later tonight." I scolded, getting close to Daniel's face. "Got it?" I said sternly and he nodded, scared.

I took a breath to try to talk to Ciel, but she was gone, jogging down the street. _She's trying to get away..._I thought, _from the Hell I've made for her._

_**CIEL'S POV**_

I ran down the street. He wasn't supposed to be there. This was supposed to be my getaway. Claude said he wouldn't be here. I dived into a library and went into the girls bathroom in the corridor. Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I pulled out my phone and dialed Claude's number.

"Hello? Ciel?"

"Claude..." I whispered softly.

"Ciel...what's wrong?"

"Claude...come get me. P-Please. Sebastian showed up and when I left he was threatening Daniel to stay away from me. Daniel's gonna hate me. This is Hell. I hate it so much. Please Claude, come get me." I whimpered into the phone, hoping he could make out what I was saying.

"Alright...calm down. I'm going to run there, if you know what I mean. Go to the nearest open field that you can find. And run. Sebastian's a police hound when it comes to sniffing you out. Run. Now." The phone hung up and I bolted out of the library.

I ranabout a mile through Philadelphia until I reached straight farmland. I ran out to the middle of a meadow and collapsed, feeling like I didn't even have lungs anymore. The last time I ran a mile was when I'd taken physical education in the ninth grade. That was three years prior. A smile haunted my lips, but didn't dare to surface. I was indifferent then. I was sad, mad, happy, and nervous all at the same time. It was quite aggravating.

The birds who were singing little show tunes died out and faded as time went by and crickets started to chirp. I felt like I was laying on a cloud. I was so comfortable.

"Nice, isn't it?" I looked sharply over and then relaxed when I realized it was the previous Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yeah." I said, closing my eyes a little.

"You know, you shouldn't be associating with Claude." Ciel's eyes were serious.

"Why not?"

Ciel fidgeted. "He's trouble. All he is, is a con-artist. Not that it's even considered an art at all."

"Oh, quit living in your past." I sat up, pulling him up with me (surprised I could touch a ghost?). "Claude's either changed or he was never like that in the first place. All Alois Trancy the first was, was a giant dick. You, sir, just have to face the fact that this is 1889 anymore. We all have rights, whether we're human or not. And, you can either except that, or time warp yourself back to your own time era. I don't want to hear your noise."

"Ciel Alexandria Phantomhive." Ciel's voice got lower than expected, which scared me...not to mention the fact that he knew my middle name. "I am not noise. I am nobility. Even so I'm dead, I will always be older than you. I will always be wiser than you. I am wise, you are not. I am experienced, you are not. I am professional, something you will _never _be. Claude is terrible news, not to mention the little whorish remake of Trancy."

I stood up and pulled my ancestor up by his collar. "Listen here, bub. You don't seem too wise, experienced, and professional to me. You may be older, but I'm hell of a lot better at keeping your butler in line than you ever were. Sure, you could have him do whatever you pleased, but all that showed was how spoilt you were. Snotty brat. I'll tell you first off that Claude is a very respectable person...demon...whatever. And Alois is much less a whore than you were, Mr. Let-Me-Charm-Old-Women. That's right, I've heard things from Sebastian that he would never _dare _tell you. So get up off me and go grab a coffee and sit the hell down."

Ciel turned into dust right after I said that last word, a peeved expression on his face. Sure, he was smarter than me in about every subject. But, that was only because he was a spoilt little brat that got everything he wanted despite his parents being dead. Ugh. Was I going to have to teach him a life lesson after he already died?

* * *

**HIII GUIISE! Long time no see, eh? Annnyyywaaaays...how's y'all's summah going? I'm going to try to get a chapter up every day..maybe every other day...or every other two days..or week...OKAY,...FAASTER THAN I HAVE DONE IT. Sorry if there are any misspelled words and misused grammar. I did this whole chapter off my phone..buttttt...enjoy it! 3 ;***


	27. Chapter 27

"Ciel!" Claude jogged over to me, looking a little awkward in sweatpants and a white T-shirt. I mean, don't get me wrong, Claude looked good in it, but he'd always worn dress pants. I wasn't expecting this. "Ooh..you look pissed."

"I am." I said and laid down in the flowers.

"What's up?"

"Fucking Ciel. That's 'what's up.'" I said and tried so hard to keep tears away. I was becoming much more a cry-baby than I intended. "All he ever fucking does is put me down. I'm sick of him. He was saying how you're terrible and Alois is a whore and stuff like that. So I laid down the line with him and told him straight up that the only thing he was, was a spoilt little boy who keeps living in his past."

Claude took a deep breath, not that he needed to. "Sounds like we need to teach the Earl a lesson, eh?"

"You bet."

"Claude!" Alois appeared, running over to us.

_Great, _I thought, _the last people I want to see._

I stood up and walked over to the fence and started to climb over it when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. "Get the hell off me, Sebastian!" I screamed, knowing it was him by the way that I couldn't budge out of his grip. "Obviously, I can survive _without _you! You walked out of my life...so stay out of it!" My eyes widened when I said that last part. I didn't mean it...but I wanted him to.

Sebastian became still as Alois and Claude stared in silence. "You don't mean it." Sebastian's voice was low, as if he was crying. But...demons couldn't cry, right? "Please, Ciel...you don't mean it, right?"

I stayed silent and still. Sebastian set me down and I turned around to look at him. His head facing the ground, he sank to his knees. "Uh...we'll leave you two alone." Alois said and then she and Claude jogged away.

"Sebastian..." I said quietly. "Sebastian I'm sorry...I meant it...and at the same time I didn't."

"I knew you would be able to survive without me, but no...I was still living in the past. When I came to the conclusion that you couldn't survive...I was thinking about the Earl Phantomhive. Your grandfather couldn't even tie his own shoes without me. I forgot you're not him. You're stronger than him. A-And...I should've known." Sebastian's face got whiter than it already was, so I backed up.

A drop of water came down his cheek and I lunged for him. I must have been a terrible person...I made a fucking _demon _cry. What's worse than that? Damn it.

"Don't cry...please. I just...I didn't understand your reason for doing that. And...I didn't know why Sheran was gone. And I didn't know why Ciel told me it was a dream. And then Claude talked to me...but I still didn't get it. I don't understand. Just...please stop crying."

Sebastian looked up at me and that was when I realized that he looked just as much human as anyone else...except...prettier. His eyes were bloodshot from the tears and he looked worn out and tired, as if he'd had countless sleepless nights. I just felt so bad. "Let's go home." I said and pulled him up.

"Not before I do this." Sebastian picked me up and swung me through the air and I giggled. He laid his lips on mine and kissed me softly. "You have no clue how long I had to wait for that." He muttered to me as we walked back to Alois and Claude, hand-in-hand.

* * *

I'm not going into too much detail about how we made it home. All I wanna say is: It felt _so good _to lay in my bed again. Not to mention, in Sebastian's arms again. I hadn't even bothered talking to Alois, it was awkward. Every single time I was near her, she would sink away with Claude. Even then, she wouldn't make eye-contact with me. And, on top of it all, Claude was sending pained expressions my way, as if he felt bad for _me._ This was so not my forte.

"Ciel? You alright?" Sebastian lifted up my chin so my eyes met his.

"Alois...she's acting strange. It's like I don't even know her anymore."

"People change." Sebastian leaned his head back and took out a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" I asked, startled.

"Since I cried. God...what a demon I am...bawling over a girl. But, it's you...so I'm okay with it." Hit flicked the lighter open and lit his cancer stick.

"Those can give you lung cancer..." I said, thinking my thoughts out loud.

"I'm a demon. Immortality." I left the conversation there. I didn't feel like talking.

I didn't exactly feel like doing anything. I just wanted sleep. Everything was going to turn itself out eventually. I just had to be a patient little human. We were all back together, but I thought something was eating away at my mind. Claude had mentioned teaching Ciel a lesson...hmm...and you know what? I had a evil...yet smart...plan to teach the spoilt child just how hard life could get. This was going to be good.


	28. Chapter 28

Claude, Alois, Sebastian, and I sat around the kitchen table, as if we were back in That 70's Show. Claude was staring at me, probably sensing that I had a plan. Sebastian was looking out the window at the pouring rain. And, well, let's just say that Alois didn't look at anything, she was zoned out.

"Alright, guys. I have a plan. But, it has to be done exactly like this..." I said and then pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. As I wrote, I explained it. Here's the copy of the plan:

_Step One: Sebastian preforms a seance in order to give Ciel Phantomhive the First a physical body that not only looks like a human, but functions as a human. Meaning: Even though the Earl is dead, he will have to eat, breathe, sleep, and drink._

_Step Two: Alois makes up an excuse as for why Ciel may not stay in the house. Idea: We are about to lose the house due to unpaid mortgage._

_Step Three: Claude disguises himself to look like a 'gangster' to scare the Earl. Probably: Hold him on gun-point, scare him a little._

_Step Four: Everyone leaves him out on the streets for a couple of weeks, Sebastian checking on his status on a daily basis. High Suggestion: Stay on top of the buildings and be like a sniper. Stay low. Don't get caught._

"So...sound like a good plan?" I asked, sitting back in my chair.

"Yeah...everything seems very laid out. I'm proud of you, sweetie." Sebastian grinned, scanning the piece of paper over.

"But...is this really worth it?" Alois stared out the window.

"What do you mean, 'is it worth it?' Of course it's worth it. The Earl has been getting into my business ever since he gave me the order to watch over his family. He should've passed on by now, the paranoid bastard." Sebastian said, a little more defensive than was necessary.

"Oh...I guess I didn't think that through. I'll go make out an excuse and print off fake warning documents about losing the house." Alois got up and stalked out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel that we were drifting apart.

I got up and walked over to the front door. I'm pretty damn sure that I was indifferent about my feelings towards everyone right then. But, then again, I was happy I had a plan to get that annoying son-of-a-bitch off of my back. I walked over to a bench that sat in the middle of the rain and plopped down into it, not caring if my butt was getting wet. I leaned back and looked at the grey clouds. Sometimes, I thought I could see the faces of all the people I've seen in the clouds. Except...there was only two in the clouds that I thought were familiar but I couldn't quite figure out who they were.

"Hey..." Alois sat next to me hesitantly.

"Hi." I said shortly, still trying to make out who that was in the clouds. "Are we okay?"

Alois kind of looked a little startled at the question. "Yeah...we are. But, on another hand...do you ever see faces in the clouds?" And that was the reason that we were friends.

"Of course. But, I see two that I don't recognize. Like...I know who they are, but I can't figure out who they are. That sounded so confusing." I said and then pointed at the two clouds where I saw them.

"Oh...I see them now...Ciel." Alois' voice trailed off and I looked at her.

"What?"

"Those are you parents." Alois said and I almost choked on my breath.

My parents? How'd she even know what they looked like? Wait...Now I rememeber. Alois' parents were best friends with my parents. They probably kept a picture in the house before they died. But...what happened to the picture? "Did your parents have a picture of my parents?" I asked.

"Yeah...but they gave it to Sheran. And Sheran really died a couple months ago. I've been trying to find the picture, but I can't." Alois said.

I nodded. I knew where that picture was. But, I wanted to be the one to find it. It was in the bottom of Sheran's knitting kit. She always hid stuff there because no one ever bothered to look there...except for me. I excused myself and ran into the house and up the stairs, towards Sheran's old room. No one had been in there since she died, so it was the perfect time. I quickly found her knitting kit and started throwing yarn, needles, and books across the room.

As expected, taped to the bottom of the kit was an old picture. I peeled it off and examined it closely. My father looked exactly like me. I had his hair, eyes, and figure. But, I had my mother's height. They looked so nice. They looked so...not druggies. I wondered where they went wrong...but I already new it. They had me.

* * *

**Jesuuuuus. I haven't written in a month. It just...slipped my mind. Sorry guise! So...how you guys like their plan?**

_**-Good thing the little bastard will be gone for good.**_

**Shh...Sebastian! Don't give off details about what's going to happen!**

_**-I won't...I won't. But...let's just say things are going to get a hell-of-a-lot better *winks***_

***Facepalm***


	29. Chapter 29

Sebastian walked into the room and knelt down next to me. "The plan is in set. Don't you want to sit down and see what happens?"

"Yeah..." I said and continued to stare at the picture.

"Sebastian! Come down here immediately!" I heard a voice that was none other's but Ciel Phantomhive's.

I got up and put the picture in my pocket as I followed Sebastian out of the room. We walked down the large staircase and entered the living room. I felt like I was staring right into a mirror. Ciel had my hair, my eyes, my figure, my posture...everything. "What's the problem, Earl?" Sebastian presented his closed-eyed smile.

"She just told me that I couldn't live here! Is this true?!" Ciel screamed, flustered.

"Yes, I am afraid it is. You see, none of us work and it is very hard to keep the house...we can't afford another person." Sebastian really looked sorry, even though I knew he really wasn't.

"You!" Ciel stepped over to me, pointing his finger into my chest. "I know this was all formed and plotted up by you! But, I have you know, you _won't _get away with this by any means. I will show you that I am smarter than you...and wiser than you by all means. Dirty, rotten child!"

"Who are you calling a child, Mr. I-Died-At-The-Age-Of-Thirteen?" I snapped back, shoving him away from me.

Ciel sighed and stepped over to the front door. "I'll be leaving then." Ciel stepped out of the door and shut it swiftly behind him.

Claude snickered a little and whispered in my ear, "You know he died when he was forty-three, right?" Which only made me grin a little.

I sat on the couch and turned on the news. I wasn't really paying attention until Sebastian poked my arm and told me to watch. _"And for the weather report today, here is John Manor. Over to you John." _The news reporter said in her perfect voice.

_"Thank you Jennifer. For the weather this week, there will be a high report of thunderstorms in the Tri-State area and it will be moving south of there. Anyone who is near or in the Tri-State area will be under a severe Tornado warning for the rest of the week. Therefore, I would try to stay in your home as much as possible. Back to you, Jennifer." _The weather reporter said, showing us a map as he was talking.

"Oh, my God..." I said, staring at the TV, horrified. "I know I'm not his biggest fan, but I can't just let him stay out there in that!"

I got up and started to the front door, only to be stopped by Sebastian. "I don't care how much you want to help him, I'm not letting you go out there in that!"

"Then you go, Mr. I'm-A-Damn-Demon. Don't come back until you have Ciel. Got it?" I said, tears forming in the back of my eyes.

It was true. No matter how much you like or dislike someone, it's always going to worry or hurt you when they get hurt or die. I didn't want Ciel to die...at all. I just wanted to teach him a little lesson about respect. I mean, we had it so much harder than him. He was dead. He didn't have to eat, sleep, drink, and have shelter. But...he always made it seem like he was the one who needed to be pitied while still stating how smart and tough he was. His whole being was an oxymoron.

"I think Sebastian will succeed. Just give him time." Alois threw an arm around my shoulder. "Let's just wait for him to come back."

Alois' words were so comforting, but so right. All we could do was wait. And we did. We waited. And waited. For three and a half days! By that time, I was getting to the point where I would pace in front of the door for an hour and totally forget what I was waiting on. Sebastian never took this long on a task. Even with me on his back. It was irritating me half to death.

"That's it." I stated loudly so that Alois' woke up from where she was sleeping on the couch. "I'm going to find him. Don't follow me. If I'm not back in three days, call the cops. Got it?"

Claude nodded and Alois looked unsure. I didn't blame her. It was suicide that I was going out...but I had to find Sebastian and Ciel.

I ran up to my room and grabbed a backpack. I filled it with extra clothes, three water bottles, a couple bags of chips, and a first-aid kit. I was set. I looked out the window and noticed that it was pouring down rain, so I decided ot leave my phone at home. I don't think I was going to need it anyway. As I approached the front door, a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Keep looking up. Got that?" Claude whispered and then let me go.

I nodded and headed outside. The rain was freezing, more cold than snow. I hated it. But, I hated the fact of loosing Sebastian more. I ran down the driveway and hopped into the car. The keys were in the ignition so I started it up. _Keep looking up._ Those words kept floating through my head. I was a little confused as to why I had to, but then I remembered. They were going to observe Ciel from the rooftops of buildings. So, maybe Sebastian would be there.

God, did I hope so.

* * *

**Ayye...sorry I keep making you guys wait a month. It's either I'm busy as crap or I forget. High-Five to El Stupido.. 3 you lots. Hope you liked ths chapter. Next one, I don't even know when.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys. I really am sorry for making you guys wait MONTHS for new chapters. Since my time is running short with school starting up, I'm going to try to wrap up this FanFic in the next couple chapters. Reviews are very helpful and don't be shy to state whether you want a Part 2 or not when the last chapter rolls around. I'm also going to try to update my FictionPress with a new story. (User is the same). So..If that one story is still up there...ignore it..I'm not going to do much more with it. I love you guys lots and lots. And wow! 10,000+ views?! You guys make my world! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I drove for I don't know how long around town. My heart's speed kept getting faster and faster as my hope decreased. Right around the time I was about to give up something hit my windshield so hard that it shattered. I slammed on my breaks and skidded to a stop. Pieces of glass were piercing my cheeks and forehead but it didn't hurt too much.

"Oh my...did I drop in a little too hard?" I turned around to see Sebastian sitting straight as an arrow in the backseat.

"Yes! But I don't care!" I lunged into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder. After rejoicing about him being back in my arms, I remembered why I sent him off in the first place. "Where's Ciel?"

"He's alright. I killed his physical body so that he could go back to being a spirit. Now...we gotta get home." Sebastian rubbed my back.

"But, what about the car?" I asked.

"It's going to be fine. Let me handle it."

So odds dumbed down: we got home, ate some food, watched some TV, and then did some cuddling, which personally I think is the best part of a relationship.(**Actually guys I have nooo clue about relationships. Review what your fav. part of a relationship is!**) I loved having Sebastian and the others in my life...I was glad to be back together. But I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Then, I remembered the picture. I pulled it out from my nightstand and looked it over. Sebastian sat up and snatched the picture from my hands. "Hey!" I yelled, but it was too late. He'd already ripped it up and thrown it out the open window.

I lunged over to the window and leaned over the edge, horrified. I spun around and shoved Sebastian backwards. "What the hell?! That was the only reminder of my parents that I had! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because...you don't need to know those awful people. They abandoned you."

"They may've abandoned me, but they're still my parents! Do you even know how low that was, Sebastian?!" I screamed.

"I know it was low, but it was necessary." His face remained calm.

"Necessary my ass. Sebastian...you don't get it. You don't understand how it is to be an orphaned kid in this country. You don't get how it feels when people taunt you for being who you are and how you live. It's not normal that I don't have parents, but it was normal to have a reminder. But, what's my fucking excuse? 'Yeah...my demon boyfriend destroyed it!' Whose gonna believe that?!" I said sternly even though I felt weak.

"I know...you hate me for it...but it's for your own good. I know you, Ciel. You would've looked into your family history and I'm not going to let that happen. I love you...I'm protecting you." Sebastian tried to pull me in for a hug but I pushed him away.

"I'm leaving. Don't even bother looking for me. Fucking dick." I stormed out of the house and down the road.

As expected, Sebastian just HAD to follow. I knew he was because no matter how quiet he was I could still hear his slippers hitting the sidewalk. Eventually, his footsteps slowed and stopped and I didn't dare to turn around. I knew something was up when I fell in love with a demon. I knew I would be screwed over when I said, "Fuck people...I'll live my own lifestyle." I knew I would end up kissing my own ass. So, no need to tell me that. And no need for that damn demon to find me either.


	31. Chapter 31

**Damn guys. I appreciate reviews for my chapters. But saying it was a poor excuse for a chapter was uncalled for. I mean, I didn't even know where I was going with it. I was trying to wing it. But, this time I laid it out and I have a better chapter. So, here's what might be the second to last chapter. Thanks so much for reviews and views and favorites and follows!**

* * *

"Would you like some coffee, miss?" I looked up and saw an elderly man standing above me with a mug in his hand.

"Eh, no, thank you anyways." I said softly and stood up.

"Why so down? Did something happen with your little boyfriends?"

"In fact, yes." I looked at the ground, thinking the situation was kind of weird. "We're just having a small quarrel...nothing to be worried about."

"My, my, dear. Nothing to be worried about? You look like you're in the same state of mind as my son was when he was on the building up there. Right before he jumped." The old man stared at me. At first he looked as if he was pitying me, but something changed. His eyes were taunting and consuming. They took my memory in and it felt like someone was sucking the very soul from my body. The word "suicide" kept lingering in my head, and then I blacked out.

* * *

The man stood there, sure that he'd gotten his job done. The girl's eyes were distant, like all of his other victims. He'd finally persuaded her. After all these years of being that old hag, Sheran, he'd finally found a body that suited him better and worked more effectively. He'd finally put the thought of suicide into that little freak's head. Stupid thing. Come up straight from Hell in the first place...it was time she went back.

But, the man had one little obstacle that he would have to take care of. That wretched demon boyfriend of hers. Sebastian. "Go. To the roof." The old man whispered and the young girl, Ciel, began to move. Even though she was more of his puppet now, she still seemed like she was moving by her own will. The man smiled to himself. He felt happy to be done.

You see, his job basically consisted of being Hell's sniper. Going, Catching, Persuading, and Killing were all on his daily schedule. Sometimes, he felt bad when he had to deal with teenagers, but this time, all he felt was shear pride. He'd known that child ever since she was born. He knew everything she'd done. From cutting herself to shooting herself. All she was to him a bag of trash that needed to be taken to the dump.

"Ciel! No!" That rat of a boyfriend ran up next to the grinning old man. "WHY IS SHE UP THERE?!" Sebastian screamed, shaking the hellish sniper.

"How would I know?" The old man looked scared, but calm. Too calm.

"Look, sniper. I don't know how you did it, but if she jumps...I'm going to kill you." Sebastian's eyes prickled with tears that were about to shed.

The old man looked the demon in the eye and said, "Wow. What a demon you are. Crying?! Ha! And over a human?! God. You're stupid." The elderly man looked up at Ciel's controlled body and grinned, whispering, "Jump."

"No!" Sebastian sprinted towards the building, but...something was wrong. He wasn't fast enough. His demonic speed was failing on him. He was so worried that he couldn't concentrate on using his demonic speed. But, he had to gain his focus, he needed to save her. Time slowed, but it seemed as if she was falling faster. Halfway down the building, Ciel regained control and started screaming.

Nearing the building, Sebastian hoped that he wasn't too late. Finally, he reached the bottom of the building. He closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. Ciel fell on him and they both tumbled to the ground. Sebastian quickly regained his posture, holding the fainted Ciel in his arms. "Look...get out of here. I really don't need your crap right now and neither does she." He said sternly, spinning on his heels and walking away.

The old man sighed. "God...guess I gotta get this done another time. That little wretch...it's as if she's immortal with Sebastian near her. Wait...Sebastian...if Sebastian wasn't in the picture, she would have no protection. Therefore, she would snap just like every other measly human." He grinned a smile so evil. It stretched from ear to ear and you could almost see the little demon horns poking out of his bald head. He may have not had her this time, but he wasn't going to fail next time.

* * *

"-iel. Ciel, honey. Wake up." Sebastian's voice fluttered into my head as I opened my eyes.

"Sebas-, Sebastian." I said, gulping down the dryness of my mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault. Here." He held out something to me and I took it slowly.

It felt like a piece of paper that was taped up. I examined it and then flipped it over. The picture of my parents. He'd gone outside the window that he threw the shredded pieces out and gathered them all and taped them all together. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes. I couldn't believe that he would do that for me after I'd called him a dick. A fucking dick at that. "W-Why'd you do this? I thought we were in a fight."

"That's what you thought. I never thought we were in a fight. You were just really upset." His face fell a little. "I just didn't want you to look into your family history. There's stuff in there that would make you want to have never been born. I thought I was protecting you."

"It's okay. I know you did. I just really liked to see a picture of my parents. I liked having a picture of those who I share the same blood with. But, I really love you for trying to protect me. Thank you." I let the picture fall out of my hand onto the bed-spread as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

He smelled nice. Like candy. His cheek was soft against mine, like a luxury pillow. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else in my arms. Sebastian was all I needed to survive. I didn't even need food...or water. Just Sebastian. And I was planning on having him for a very long time. He was my demon.


End file.
